The Life and Times of ZaQuintina Mitchell
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: The sequel to A Street Dancer and Fighter's Life... and this'll be my FINAL sequel. With everything nearly thought to be an end, better things came about for ZaQuintinaMitchell and her man, Havintine...
1. A Recap of a Brother's History

The Life and Times of ZaQuintina-Mitchell

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated T for some adult language, violence, and minimal sexual references

Chapter 1: A Recap of a Brother's History

If you remember from the last story, ZaQuinto retired from his street dancing and kung fu at his age of 14 along with getting a newborn sister when he returned home after his retirement. This new sibling was named ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii. She was lucky to be born right after her big brother retired. Now, he had a new job: being a big brother, which wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be, but it was easier than street dancing around the world for many of his fans. He'd rather be a big brother anyway, regardless of whether he still has the street dancing or not.

It's been now 18 years since ZaQuinto retired and since ZaQuintina-Mitchell was born. Kate and Henry were moved to a elderly hotel while ZaQuinto lived on his own in his own house at his age of 32. As for ZaQuintina-Mitchell, she was in Radford University as a junior at her age of 18. Like her brother, she progressed quickly, making it to college by her age of 16. She does call her parents and her brother every now and then after she finished her studies or her lunch on her cell phone. She already made about 2 friends: a white male Siberian husky named Havintine and a neon blue female kinkajou-wolf mix named Destiny.

One day, we find 18-year-old ZaQuintina-Mitchell in her Chemistry class, sitting between her best friends. As the teacher, which was a wise looking fox named Dr. Johansen, was explaining the lesson, ZaQuintina-Mitchell was looking at her cell phone under her desk, checking her brother's messages. One caught her eye as she read it to herself in her head.

_Dear Lil' Z.M,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I just adopted a day gecko and named him Ravenheart. Don't ask me why I named him that. Anyway, I just checked on mom and dad as well. They're doing fine, too. I'm just hoping that mom is doing extremely alright with her diabetes. Her blood sugar's been going back down since she was at a blood sugar level of 200. Her blood sugar is now at 132. Talk about a quick recovery. Anyway, hope you're doing well in school and good luck in getting your advanced diploma in Computer Designing. Talk to ya later._

_Love, your best bro,_

_ZaQuinto _

ZaQuintina smiled as she turned her attention back to the teacher, just in time to answer some questions. Luckily, she could still hear her teacher speaking, even when she's reading something else. She was happy that everything was alright.

"Okay, class," Dr. Johansen started. "here's your first question. If you mixed valzinon with plasmaneon energy, what do you get?" ZaQuintina raised her hand. "Yes, ZaQuintina-Mitchell?"

"When you mix those two potions together, you get an experiment that has the skin of an amphibian, but the look of a marsupial, a bandicoot mostly." She replied in her seductively deep voice, which is pretty deep for an 18-year-old. The class applauded at her reply.

"Excellent answer! Next question…"

As the proud teacher was asking the next question, Havintine tapped her on her tail, which got him her attention.

"What is it, Havintine?" ZaQuintina asked.

"That was an awesome answer you pulled just now." He replied. "Where do you get it from?"

"My older brother, I guess."

"How old is he again?"

"32 years old."

"And he retired from his street dancing since…"

"He was 14."

"Whoa! He retired early!"

"Yeah, but my parents keep saying that was the right thing to do."

"I wonder why." Destiny asked, overhearing the conversation after answering her question. "Did something bad happen to him?"

"Well, my brother told me that jealous fans keep coming at him just to kill him. It's good thing he did retire because that really pissed whoever wanted to kill ZaQuinto next off."

"Harsh." Havintine commented as he took down some notes.

"Okay, class!" Dr. Johansen announced. "Tomorrow, we have a quiz on mixing chemicals and what effects it may cause next class. Hope to see you then."

By the time the teacher said "Class dismissed.", the dismissal bell rang and everybody left for their dorm rooms for the evening. After ZaQuintina said her goodbyes to her best friends, she headed towards her dorm room, which consisted of a tv, DVD player, a Nintendo Gamecube, he twin sized black and purple bed, stuffed animals on the backboard, and a pet Black-Footed ferret in a large cage in the back of the room, underneath a window and beside her stereo system. She placed her stuff down on her bed and walked up to the sleeping ferret.

"Hey, Flazentino-Raaviarno." She greeted sweetly to her pet, who slowly opened his eyes and yawned with in his squeal. "Did you have a good nap while I was gone?"

"Of course." Flazentino replied in a hansome male voice. "How were your classes?"

"Great, just great… as usual."

"That's good." Flazentino-Raaviarno stood up and stretched like a cat before he opened his cage and walked up to his owner, climbing up on the bed. He saw her on her laptop, copying notes from her chemistry class into a powerpoint presentation. He placed his front paws on her right leg as he spoke. "So, anything interesting happen today?"

"I just finished reading another text message from ZaQuinto. You wanna see it?"

"Sure."

ZaQuintina paused her note copying and reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone, but before she could hand it to her pet, the Looney Tunes theme polyphonic ringtone began to play as another text message came up. She opened the lid and saw that it was from ZaQuinto again. She smiled as she read it outloud to her pet this time.

"It's another text message from ZaQuinto. I'll read it to you. It says:

_Dear ZaQuintina-Mitchell,_

_This is your father, Henry. I'm here at the Atlantic Hospital with your mother. It seems that ZaQuinto has some kind of disorder or virus and the doctors are finding out at this moment. It could be serious, so hang in there. I'll text message you again when the results come in. Hope you won't be too worried._

_Sincerely,_

_Henry Dragorii_

Oh, no! ZaQuinto's sick."

"With a disorder or a virus, right?"

"Yeah. I just hope it's not too serious."

"Me, too. All I can say is… pray for now."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, at the ACME Silver Dragon Secret Agency in Downtown Looney Tunes City…

"Guys, we're pretty low on highly professional agents right now." The chief spoke, who was a tall, white man with brown eyes and gray hair and was wearing a black sharp suit. "We need two now… two that'll do no wrong. Two that'll never fail a mission. Two like…"

"These two, sir?" An agent replied as he looked at the new agent detection monitor. The chief walked up to it and saw ZaQuintina-Mitchell crying in her bed as she was about to fall asleep with Flazentino-Raaviarno by her side, trying to soothe her. The chief awed at this sight as he rubbed under his chin. "Looks like she's upset about something, sir."

"Well, then we should find out what she's upset about. Tomorrow afternoon, we call her cell phone and see what's wrong. Johnson! Search for ZaQuintina's cell phone number at once!"

"Yes, sir." Johnson replied as he headed for the phone room to search for ZaQuintina's cell phone number. The chief watched her again with worry.

"Don't worry, young lady. We'll solve your problems once we call you."

To be continued…

(Sorry this was short, but I'm sure you'll expect more soon. In the meantime, please review and tell me what you think… and uh… no flames please. Thanks.)


	2. Calling Two New Agents

Chapter 2: Calling Two New Agents

It was now the next morning and ZaQuintina didn't wake up in her usual cheerful mood. She was actually very worried about her older brother. Flazentino-Raaviarno watched her every move, which was very slow and sluggish. He started to get worried about her.

"Don't get sad just yet, ZaQuintina." He pleaded as he was sitting in his cage, eating his breakfast, which was a small ferret food bowl full of Ferret Trail Mix. "You don't know if ZaQuinto's disease if serious or not."

"I know." ZaQuintina-Mitchell whined as she headed for her bathroom to take a relaxing shower. "Just keep track of my cell phone. If any text messages come up, read them right away and tell them to me when I get out. Okay?"

"Alright." After that, ZaQuintina headed inside the bathroom to take her shower. While she was in there, Flazentino got out of his cage and climbed up to her bed, holding the cell phone in his front paws and standing on his hind feet like a squirrel eating nuts. After 10 minutes of staring at the phone, it finally vibrated and rang her Looney Tunes ringtone again. He lifted the lid and answered it. It was the chief of the ACME Silver Dragon Secret Agency.

"Hello?" Flazentino started. The chief spoke in nearly a whisper as he spoke.

"Is this her pet?" He asked on the other line.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Secret Agent Milestone, chief of the ACME Silver Dragon Agency."

"Whoa! You're a secret agent?"

"Yes. Where's your owner, ZaQuintina-Mitchell?"

"She's taking a morning shower right now. I'm sure you could talk to her as soon as she gets out."

"Splendid. Are you two in a college?"

"Radford University to be exact. She's a junior this year and she's progressing kinda quick for a sister of a street dancer… former that is."

"Like sister, like brother I guess. How many classes does she have today?"

"4. Alegbra, Social Science, Physics, and Stage Band. She plays the flute really well."

"Wow. What is she planning on being when she graduates?"

"Her little secret."

"Oh, okay. Mind if I send a few visitors over to her Band class?"

"No, not at all. Just be sure they come right at the beginning of her class, which is at 2:37 pm."

"Okay. I'll be sure of that. Thanks."

"Alright. Bye." After that, the Black Footed Ferret hung up her cell phone just in time to see his owner come out of the bathroom. "ZaQuintina, the chief of the ACME Silver Dragon Agency just called. He gonna send a few visitors over to your band class today."

"The ACME Silver Dragon Agency? Don't those guys fight aliens?" She asked as she went into her clothes drawer.

"Yeah. I've heard a lot about them. They're awesome!"

"Well, if you say so…"

Later, at lunch after her Physics class…

"I just received a call from the chief of the ACME Silver Dragon Agency." ZaQuintina-Mitchell told her two friends.

"Really?" Destiny asked as she was eating her taco.

"Yeah. He's sending in visitors at my… well, me and Havintine's band class after lunch."

"Whoa!" Havintine exclaimed. "That's gonna be cool! Who do you think the visitors will be?"

"I don't know, but I hope they're somebody cool."

"Me, too."

"Good luck to ya'll, but one more thing… I know I'm pretty slow at this, but what instrument does Havintine play again?" Destiny asked. ZaQuintina-Mitchell rolled her eyes with a chuckle in her head as Havintine sighed with aggrivation.

"I thought you knew already. I play the clarinet!" He exclaimed in an annoyed manner. Destiny looked dumbfounded as she heard this.

"Oh. Now I remember."

"Oy."

Later, at ZaQuintina-Mitchell and Havintine's band class…

Since there was a subsititute teacher in for her class today, they had free time instead of practice. Havintine was sitting next to ZaQuintina when she told him that she had a text message from her dad again. They read it silently together. It said:

_Dear ZaQuintina-Mitchell,_

_This is your father again. Just received word about ZaQuinto's condition. Doctors believe he has this very common disease that dragons, ages 30-50, come down with. It's called Torrencitis. I'm sure you have chemistry and you should know what that is. Anyway, if you don't, let me tell you. It's a non-contagious disease that effects the brain mostly. It's sort of like cancer, except he constantly sheds his scales in an hourly basis. The only other thing that's effected with his brain is his vocal chords. Don't worry, though. He won't die. He just can't eat and talk. Somehow, the disease turned off his appetite completely. All he can do is drink plenty of water. So, hang in there, ZaQuintina. Your brother will be fine._

_Love always,_

_Henry Dragorii_

Havintine was speechless. Same for ZaQuintina-Mitchell. Of course she knew what Torrencitis was and how it affects the brain, scales, and vocal chords. She began to grow tears as she hugged Havintine with sadness, crying in vigorious tears.

"There, there, ZaQuintina." He pleaded softly as he patted her on the back. "He'll be alright."

The sad dragon heard him, but didn't reply. She was too sad to speak. 5 minutes later, Havintine looked up at the band room door and saw 5 Looney Tunes and 3 Loonatics enter the room and he smiled with excitement as he tapped his sad friend on the shoulder. She sat up and looked over the Siberian husky's shoulder and squealed with joy as she saw the Looneys and Loonatics.

"OH, MY GOD!" She screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Ya betta believe it, doc." Bugs spoke as he lead the group to her position before she stood up and took Bugs' hand in welcome. "It's nice ta meet da little sista of a former street dancer. What's your name?"

"Za… za... zaQuintina-Mitchell."

"Well, ZaQuintina, da chief of the ACME Silva Dragon Agency's been on a good lookout fo' ya."

"Since when?"

"Since you were a freshman of this college." Lexi replied expertly. ZaQuintina was speechless again.

"Are you serious?" Havintine asked.

"Yep." Daffy replied. "They've chosthen you and your pet ferret into the agency. They heard about your ZthaQuinto'sth distheasthe and stho did we."

"Sad, isn't it?" ZaQuintina-Mitchell asked as she bowed her head with worry. "I really wanna see him before you take me to the headquarters."

"Okay, but only for 20 minutes." Tech replied. "Slam, got her pet and her stuff?"

"Yeah." Slam grunted as he walked in with all of ZaQuintina's belongings and Flazentino-Raaviarno running up to her and jumping into her arms. "Ogawncuajsne naohdakseiuncu?"

"Yeah, we can go now. Follow us, ZaQuintina."

"Can I bring Havintine with me?" ZaQuintina asked anxiously. Bugs nodded at her excitement.

"Sure, ya can, doc. But, just him and nobody else, but ya pet as well. Let's go!" He replied.

Later, at the Atlanta National Hospital…

ZaQuintina-Mitchell, Flazentino-Raaviarno, and Havintine were quickly escorted to ZaQuinto's hospital room. They saw that ZaQuintina's parent's were already there, keeping an eye on him. ZaQuintina became worried as she saw 3 big black trash bags full of her brother's shedded scales. She quickly grabbed a chair and settled it next to her brother, opposite side of her parents while Havintine and Flazentino-Raaviarno did the same, having Flazentino sitting on the nightstand next to the husky.

"Hey, ZQ." ZaQuintina greeted softly while she was stroking his face gently. "How are you feeling?"

Since ZaQuinto couldn't talk, he just nodded, telling her that he was okay. She smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You can't talk. I'm just glad you're doing okay. Are those his scales?"

"Yeah." Henry replied. "His obsessive shedding has really shown since he got this disease. He'll be fine."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" ZaQuinto nodded slowly. Henry translated.

"He says that it hurts a little, but not too painful enough to make him scream with extreme pain. He just squenches his face really hard, that's all." He said. ZaQuintina nodded with undertstanding, but was in tears as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm just worried, dad." She spoke in a cracked voice. "Somehow, my inner self is tellin' me that there is some other side effect to this… and it's not just the shedding."

"And you would be right." A nurse interrupted while she was walking into the room. "I just found out some terrible news."

"What!"

"It seems that this disease is so common, only a few dragons have died from it. So, obviously, ZaQuinto might be next."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry."

"This can't be true! How long until he dies?"

"About 4 months from now."

"You can't be damn serious!"

ZaQuintina-Mitchell! Watch your language!" Kate yelled. ZaQuintina blushed as she calmed down.

"Sorry, mom. I'm just angry right now! I don't want my brother to die!"

"There is a way to reverse this." The nurse announced. "We can supply a vaccine that'll permanently remove the disease from his immune system safely, but the vaccine itself costs money to make because of the science company working it out."

"How much is this gonna cost us?" Henry asked.

"About 400,000 dollars."

"How in the hel… I mean, heck am I supposed to get that much money? I got college to do, ya know." ZaQuintina-Mitchell protested. Bugs overheard and walked in along with Wile E. and Tech.

"Well, dat's where you come in, doc." Bugs spoke as he walked up to the sad dragon sister of ZaQuinto. "We've hoid dat ya got da call from da chief of da ACME Silva Dragon Secret Agency, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, dat where you and ya little ferret friend will be woikin' at, for a minimum wage of course."

"How much of a wage are we talking?" ZaQuintina was getting interested as she stood up in front of Bugs, Wile E., and Tech, having Flazentino-Raaviarno perched up on her shoulder.

"About 20,000 dollars a mission completed." Wile E. replied. "If you get this job now, we'll put you in a training mission at your college first. Just don't panic too much, or you won't be qualified to join."

"Is this training mission for free?"

"Well, consequently, it should be, but since you're doing this for your former street dancing brother, your gonna get paid just enough money to fly to Looney Tunes City… downtown. Use that money to get there and you'll have a little money left to pay for a taxi to take you there safely and privately." Tech replied.

"So, only Flazentino and I are going? No Havintine or Destiny?"

"Who are they?"

"They're my closest friends since I was a freshman at the college."

"Well, you can bring one of them…"

"YAY!" Havintine cheered.

"…but, this friend must have an expertise in martial arts and secret agent abilities and flexibility."

"Damn."

"What?" ZaQuintina asked her siberian husky friend.

"I'm not a pro at some martial arts."

"I figured, knowing that you know more about cars than karate."

"Thanks for your observation."

"Hey, I was just tellin' the truth… for your sake. I guess I can bring Destiny then. She's a 15th degree black belt of tae kwon do, jujitsu, and Lui He Ba Fa. It's a… fighting style from one of her favorite Mortal Kombat characters, Li Mei."

"Excellent. Can she handle perfroming those fighting styles on aliens and mutant monsters from outer space that invade our city on a nearly daily basis?" Tech asked.

"Yeah. So can I. I'm a 13th degree black belt on the dragon fighting style and escrima. I also made up my own, which Flazentino inspired me from… I call it parashata ferretisma."

"Wow." Henry and Kate muttered in amazement together. Havintine groaned with jealously as he folded his arms.

"Damn you, ZaQuintina-Mitchell." He muttered.

"Thanks." ZaQuintina replied sarcastically. "So, when does the training start?"

"Tomorrow at lunch time. Be prepared." Wile E. replied. ZaQuintina nodded in response. Flazentino-Raaviarno nodded along with her.

"We'll be ready. I'll tell Destiny about it when I get back…" ZaQuintina paused to look at her brother in tears before she walked up to him and embraced him softly. "…and ZaQuinto, I promise. I'll get the money so you won't die. Please, stay here and rest and I'll be back sooner than you think… I promise." Those were her last words before she was escorted back downstairs with her ferret friend on her shoulder and Havintina following close behind. Henry smiled at his daughter's determination as Kate looked at him.

"Henry?" She asked. Henry sighed.

"Just like her brother." He replied randomly with tears in his eyes.

To be continued…


	3. A Mission Worth Training For

Chapter 3: A Mission Worth Training For

A few hours after ZaQuintina-Mitchell visited her sick brother at the hospital, she began to feel determined as she was preparing her things for tomorrow's classes. Flazentino-Raaviarno was feeling the same way as he was preparing himself for bed. They were prepared for tomorrow.

"So, ZaQuintina, how do ya think the training mission is gonna be like tomorrow?" Flazentino asked. ZaQuintina just got into her pajamas as she spoke.

"I reckon they won't be too hard, since it's just training." She replied as she got into bed. Flazentino got in his cage and got confortable as he continued.

"Well, maybe for you, but for a ferret like me, hell no!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Flazentino. Who knows? It might be easier than it seems." She laid her head down on her pillow as she said this. The black-footed ferret just scoffed to himself as he laid his head down on top of his front legs. "Don't be too nervous."

"I'll try… for my own sake."

"That's a good little ferret. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." After that, the both of them fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning…

ZaQuintina, Flazentino, Havintine, and Destiny all went out to the nearest Shotozan Breakfast House for some good breakfast before their classes. Each and every one of them had the usual: pancakes with 3 strips of bacon and 5 slices of fried hot dogs. Flazentino had something new: french toast with loads of maple syrup. This made the other three look at his plate with shock. This made him puzzled.

"What?" He asked them. "Haven't seen a black-footed ferret eat french toast before?"

"Well, it's amazing, yes." Destiny replied as she took her first forkful of her pancake. "So, today's your first mission…"

"Uh… _our _first mission." ZaQuintina corrected.

"Right… our first mission… of doing what again?"

"Fighting aliens, I think. Flazentino, did you get the memo?"

"Yeah." Flazentino replied with his mouth full of his mushed-up french toast. "Right before we left yesterday, Tech told me that we're gonna be fightin' some former alien prisoners the ACME Silver Dragon Agency's been holding for punishment. Since they took 10 goddamn days to capture each and every last one of them, they know that they are an expert in kickin' some ass."

"How many of them are there?"

"About 200 I believe."

"What! I thought Tech said that this was gonna be easy!"

"Nope!"

"Flazentino, you're not helping. Thank you."

"Calm down, guys." Destiny commanded calmly as she looked at the two. "Once this mission begins, it'll be so quick, the bullies at this school will piss in their pants for acting like bitches all year."

"I feel ya on that, girlfriend." The girls got silent as they looked at Havintine, who hasn't said a word since they arrived at the place. Destiny looked at her best friend in wonder before ZaQuintina continued by saying: "Don't mind him. He's just mad because he doesn't do karate or anything and we ladies and ferret can."

"And I thought I had sentimental issues." Flazentino muttered to himself as he resumed his eating.

Later, in chemistry class with Destiny and ZaQuintina…

"Okay, class." The teacher, Mr. Johansen, started. "Today, we're going to be making… our own genetic experiments!"

"Say what?" ZaQuintina muttered in question as the tall red fox continued.

"That's right, my brilliant students. I'm pretty sure you all know that every alien in outer space is made of every element in the periodic table. Would anyone like to name a species of alien they like to demonstrate?" He looked around and eyed Destiny. "Destiny Michelle Raiguard?"

"Yes, sir?" Destiny replied.

"Do you know an alien that is made of elements?"

"Yes. It's the very rare Talantonian Flavadale species."

"What the hell…?" ZaQuintina whispered as she was watching her friend speak from her seat next to her. "Has she been studying all the time I thought she was planning a strategy for our mission?"

"Excellent, Destiny! What elements are made inside this species?" Mr. Johansen asked.

"Hassium, Barium, Seaborgium, and Thorium."

"Oooooooh!" The entire class murmured with amazement, except ZaQuintina, who looked not too impressed, but jealous as she slumped in her seat. Mr. Johansen applauded at her speech as he walked up to her with honor.

"Exquisite, Ms. Raiguard. Do you have an image of this species?" He asked. Destiny nodded in response as she pulled out a picture that was printed on a sheet of paper from her backpack and showed it to the wise fox. The picture showed a purple fox-like creature with smooth amphibian-type skin at a height of 3' 6" with intense muscles and a long lizard-like tail. He had white markings on his arms and back and also had blank white eyes. He was in a pair of tan khakis with a black belt with his arms crossed against his strong chest in a smug position against an invisible wall. Mr. Johansen was impressed as he took a good look at the image. "Excellent. Is he famous or something? It looks like a movie image. It looks so real."

"Yeah. His name is Tavshakeito Flavawarii, a.k.a. Tavii." Destiny replied. "Since his alien-like feature, which is lightning, started to go outta control, the director of his next film fired him outta show business for good. He's jobless now."

"I feel sorry for the guy. Excellent example, though. Excellent!" Mr. Johansen handed the image back to Destiny as he headed back to his desk. As for ZaQuintina, she was the only one who didn't join the applauding class as her best friend sat back in her seat next to her. Destiny looked at her jealous dragon friend and giggled at her behavior.

"What? Didn't think I had an alien to explain about?" She asked ZaQuintina, who nodded in anger. "Don't worry about it. You just need to research aliens more."

"Like I need it." ZaQuintina finally muttered to herself as she regained herself. Destiny just shook her head as she resumed her learnings from Mr. Johansen.

Later, at lunch…

Havintine was already at his crew's usual table, studying a list of words for a spelling bee while eating his slice of pepperoni pizza and a small cup of fries with a bottle of lemonade at the corner of his tray. Minutes later, he saw Destiny and ZaQuintina approach the table and settle their things down before they started eating themselves.

"Hey, Havintine." Destiny greeted as she picked up her fork, ready to eat her chicken salad. "What's that you're studying?"

"I just qualified in the 7th Annual Radford Seahorse Spelling Bee today. The word was hard to spell, but I took a lucky guess at it and well… ta-da!" Havintine replied.

"Which word was the qualifying word this year?"

"Prestidigitation."

"What in the hell…?"

"It's a long word for 'magic'."

"And you spelled it perfectly?"

"I struggled a few times, but I still made it, thank god!"

"How do you spell it then?"

"Okay… um… let's see, if I can remember... it was only 10 minutes ago… uh…"

"Spell the damn word, Havintine!"

"Okay, okay! Keep your skirt on! Sheesh! P-R-E-S-T-I-D-I-G-I-T-A-T-I-O-N. Thank you."

"Wow. And you struggled the first time? Humph! I am not impressed."

"Oh, stop." Havintine resumed his eating as he began to stare at ZaQuintina, who was quiet since they entered the lunch room. "What's wrong with ZaQuintina?"

"Oh, she's just mad because I knew something that she didn't."

"What was in chemistry for ya'll?"

"Making genetic experiments."

"Sweet. So, what did you know that ZaQuintina didn't?"

"I knew a made-from-element alien that exists."

"Oooooh, that's deep. What was it?"

"My little secret. Only ZaQuintina and I know. You'll have to find out for yourself."

"I hate it when you do that, Destiny."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." ZaQuintina finally spoke under her breath as she was eating her corndog. Havintine scoffed at her.

"Stop hatin', ZaQuintina-Mitchell." He said to her. "It could've been worse."

"Oh, it could've been."

Then, as if it was right on cue, everybody around the large lunch room started to panic, run, and scream for their lives. This questioned the three still sitting at their table as the watched the chaos leave the room.

"What's happening?" Havintine asked in wonder. Destiny and ZaQuintina remained silent as they continued watching what was going on. After a few minutes, 200 aliens came rampaging into the lunch room and started wrecking everything in their paths. When the two ladies saw this, they looked at each other with determined looks on their faces as they knew what the other was thinking. Havintine got the hint as well and remained calm and quiet as the ladies stood up and took their stances. When the leader of the aliens, which was the same alien that Destiny mentioned, spotted the two ladies, he commanded all of the destroying aliens behind him to stop and face in the same direction as he was. ZaQuintina was wide eyed as she looked at Havintine at the corner of her eye.

"Havintine, get my cell phone from my backpack under the table and call Flazentino… NOW!" She commanded in a whisper quickly. The nervous husky didn't say a word as he did as he was told and called Flazentino-Raaviarno right away. While that was happening, Tavii walked up to the two ladies slowly as he spoke.

"Well, hello, ladies. Welcome to your training mission." He announced in the deepest male voice ever heard in history. "My name is Tavii, in case you don't know me. I work for the ACME Silver Dragon Agency, so I'll monitor ya'll."

"You work for the agency!" ZaQuintina exclaimed with amazement as she saw her black-footed ferret companion walk up to her left leg. Tavii nodded.

"Yeah. I'm the only alien they accepted as an agent because I'm the friendly one."

"Well, that's good to hear." Destiny sighed. "So, how about the other aliens behind you?"

"They're the evil alien prisoners that were about to be euthanized for their trouble, but if you girls complete your training, this can make a perfect punishment replacement for them."

"Sounds easy to me. How about we do this?"

"In front of the students and faculty though?" ZaQuintina asked as she eyed the crowd of teachers, nurses, the principal, and all of the students at the lunch room doorway. Destiny scoffed.

"Like they're gonna tell anybody?"

"I guess not."

"Well, shall we?" ZaQuintina looked back at her friend and down at her ferret friend as she showed a sly smile.

"Lets." The three got into their fighting stances, ready to fight. Tavii saw this and smiled with a nod as he turned towards the other aliens.

"Okay, you bitches. Make your punishment count." He demanded as he walked off towards the crowd at the lunch room entrance. Havintine did the same and stood next to the strong, but short alien. "BEGIN THE MISSION!"

The aliens roared in response as they all ran for the three. Flazentino took the far 100 while ZaQuintina and Destiny took the other 100.

Flazentino-Raaviarno started the fighting first. He tackled one of the monsterous aliens and gave him a straight punch to his nose, making him roar in pain and making his nose bleed immensely. As he was phased, Flazentino lept up to another monster that was about to clank him in the head with a crowbar and kicked him under his chin, knocking him and the crowbar down towards the floor. This made the black-footed ferret stand his ground and watch him. As he was, a group of 3 aliens tried to sneak up on him and ambush him. Flazentino sensed it from behind his back and he looked at them at the corner of his eye, making the sneaking aliens nervous as they froze. The ferret chuckled as he did a backflip, landing on his feet behind the three aliens and gave each of them the big spin-off kick, knocking them all out.

As for ZaQuintina and Destiny…

They already killed 50 of their aliens and they were now surrounded by the remaining 50, who growled with hunger in their mouths. Destiny and ZaQuintina were standing back to back against each other in their fighting stances, having Destiny looking at ZaQuintina from the corner of her right eye.

"We're surrounded, ZaQuintina." She whispered as the circle of aliens were slowly apporaching them simultaneously.

"I've got a plan." ZaQuintina replied smoothly as she kept her focus on the other aliens. "Listen and listen good…"

3 minutes later…

"Got it?" ZaQuintina asked. Destiny nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do this." She replied. The two got ready as the aliens were an inch apart from them. ZaQuintina ran up to the first 5 on her side and started punching, kicking, and flipping them out of her way while Destiny did the same to her group of 6.

While this was going on, ZaQuinto was watching the footage from his hospital bed while sipping on some apple juice. Five other doctors were watching with him, having one of the doctors nudge him gently.

"You got one hell of a little sister." He commented smoothly. ZaQuinto smiled in agreement and continued drinking his juice.

Back at the fight…

ZaQuintina, Destiny, and Flazentino finished the remaining 3 off by pulling out their swords that were given to them as they returned to the college yesterday and slashing them at the same time, rendering them dead in return. Tavii was very impressed as he clapped for them.

"Not bad for some beginners." He complied as he walked up to them. "Congradulations!"

"That wasn't too hard." Flazentino said between tired breaths as he placed his sword back in his sheath. ZaQuintina playfully punched his arm in response.

"Told you that it wasn't gonna be hard." She said as she placed her sword away. Destiny did the same as she nodded in agreement. Havintine walked up to the group minutes later.

"I gotta admit, ladies!" He started. "Ya'll really kicked some alien ass!"

"Thanks, Havintine." Destiny replied. She looked over at ZaQuintina, who showed a seductive look on her face while staring at Havintine, who became nervous. Tavii ignored it as he continued speaking.

"And Flazentino, you were excellent. Being short does have some advantages, man."

"Really? Wow." Flazentino said surprisingly. "I never knew that."

"Well, now ya know. Now that you guys completed your training, we can…" He finally noticed ZaQuintina approaching Havintine sexually as she placed her arms around him. Destiny giggled to herself as Flazentino covered his eyes with disgust.

"I never thought this would happen…" He muttered to himself as he covered his eyes. Destiny stopped her giggling and smiled.

"Awww. I knew it. Won't ZaQuinto be happy for ya?" She complied as Tavii smiled in response.

Before they knew it, ZaQuintina kissed Havintine on the mouth deeply. The dazed husky was caught off guard for a moment, then gave in to the kiss as he moaned deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly playing with her long tail. The entire staff and student body saw this and sighed in awe at this display.

Back at the hospital…

ZaQuinto started shedding his scales again, but he didn't feel it because he was too stunned and speechless when he was watching his little sister kiss her best friend, Havintine, on the mouth for the first time. He was just sitting up in his bed, wide eyed and speechless as his scales automatically peeled themselves off his body. Minutes later, Henry and Kate came in and were also stunned when they saw what their sick son was staring at on the tv.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Kate asked surprisingly. ZaQuinto nodded in response as he smiled, regardless of the small pain he was receiving from his peeling scales. Henry sat in a chair next to his son and grew wide eyed.

"That's not ZaQuintina… kissing Havintine, is it?" He asked him. ZaQuinto nodded again. "Well, now!"

"What?" Kate asked back.

"She's finally becoming a young woman. ZaQuinto, I bet you're proud of her right now." ZaQuinto nodded with a smile again, still ignoring the slow peeling scales. Kate giggled as she noticed her son's naívete.

"I know I am." She agreed as she looked at the television. "Somehow, I felt this coming because I knew she had some kind of secret crush on Havintine."

Back at the college cafeteria…

Havintine was extremely speechless at what he just experienced for almost 15 minutes. He looked at ZaQuintina with wide eyes while she looked at him with seductive eyes. She stroked his chin gently seconds later, nearly startling him.

"I always knew you were too cute to be just a friend, Havintine." She cooed softly. "You wanna be my boyfriend instead?"

Havintine didn't know what to say, for he was sweating to immensely to speak. ZaQuintina smiled, then giggled at his nervousness.

"I'm… guessing that's a 'yes'. Am I right, baby?" She asked him. He slowly nodded in response before he finally fainted to the floor on his back hard, burping up a heart-shaped bubble afterwards, making his new girlfriend look down at him with passion. "So cute."

"Wow." Flazentino muttered to himself. "She's a young woman now."

"That's true." Destiny agreed as she shook her head at Havintine's behavior. Minutes later, Tech, Ace, Lexi, and Slam arrived with their jetpacks. They've been watching the whole thing from their headquarters and was impressed.

"Well, well." Tech started. "Looks like we have a little… love connection between a dog and a dragon here. How does it feel?"

"It feels great." ZaQuintina replied proudly. "I always knew he was cute to begin with."

"Well, other than that, you three did excellent for your first time. Are you ready for the real thing?" Ace asked. ZaQuintina looked down at her ferret friend, then at her kinkajou-wolf mixed friend, who nodded in response.

"Yeah. We're ready."

"Excellent. You have two minutes to say goodbye to your boyfriend. Destiny, Flazentino-Raaviarno, come along and get in your new limo while you wait." Tech commanded before he left with his Loonatic friends, Destiny, and Flazentino. When they were out of earshot, ZaQuintna kneeled down next to her new boyfriend and placed a slender hand on his chest before she spoke.

"Havintine?" She called in her deep-for-an-18-year-old voice. The husky sat up in response as she continued. "I wish you good luck on your spelling bee. I was wondering why you wasn't in our chemistry class earlier."

"Well, I wish you good luck on your mission to get your sick brother back to full health again. Oh, and if you find out why he had to retire from his street dancing at 14 years old, let me know so I can tell my boys on my bus." He replied as he embraced the peach dragon. "Please, be careful, ZaQuintina-Mitchell. I'll be hoping that you'll complete these missions successfully."

"I will… and I promise. No matter how much effort I have to put into it." She looked into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before she continued. "See ya later, Havintine." After that, she got up and walked out to the limo to meet up with Destiny and Flazentino. Havintine just sat on his knees, watching her leave. He was in happy tears as he smiled slightly before one of his boys, a brown rabbit named Jonathan, helped him up.

"Whoa, Havintine." He started. "You finally got a girlfriend. How does it feel?"

"Really cool, actually. I never thought ZaQuintina could fall in love with me. I mean, she's famous for being a former street dancer's little sister and got to be her boyfriend. Do ya know what this means?"

"That you're famous as well?"

"YES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM ONE LUCKY SON OF A BITCH… LITERALLY!"

"Havintine, you a fool, man!"

"Thanks."

To be continued…


	4. Mission I: FAULT

Chapter 4: Mission I: F.A.U.L.T.

Great things have been happening for ZaQuintina-Mitchell. She claimed Havintine as her new boyfriend and she completed her training mission successfully. Now, she wasn't nervous anymore and she was ready to face the real thing… to save her famous brother.

In the limo, on their way to the Radford International Airport…

"So, it's a good thing that Havintine couldn't go after all." ZaQuintina said randomly.

"Why?" Flazentino asked, looking up at his owner.

"He just qualified for the 7th Annual Radford Seahorse Spelling Bee. He has to be there so he can do his best. I know spelling isn't his best subject, but he's working on it."

"Havintine? In a spelling bee? That's new."

"Flazentino…"

"My bad."

"ZaQuintina, do you feel confident about this?" Tech asked. "It is your responsibility to complete these missions if you want your brother alive and well again."

"Yeah. I feel really confident. Knowing that he used to be a famous worldwide street dancer, I'm sure he'll still be dancin' his heart out emotionally."

"Speaking of which, Bugs will tell you 3 about that when we get on the plane." Ace added. "He knows why ZaQuinto had to retire from street dancing at his early age of 14."

"He does!"

"Yep. And he won't leave out any details neither."

"Sweet!"

15 minutes later, on an expensive class plane…

"Da Loonatics will be dere when we get back to Looney Tunes Land, doc." Bugs said to ZaQuintina as she got comfortable in her seat next to him after placing her things in the storage cabin. Since they didn't allow ferrets in the plane itself, he had to be in the back cabin as well. Destiny sat next to her friend as Bugs continued. "You ladies ready to leak tears of sadness?"

"I don't know." Destiny replied. "Should we?"

"Yeah… 'cause dis is so dramatic, dat I ended up cryin' by da time I hoid what happened. Now, see, dere was a good reason why ZaQuinto had ta retire. We all hoid everyting from his bedroom. He was talkin' to his parents…"

(Flashback, in ZaQuinto's room, 18 years ago…)

"ZaQuinto, I know this might be early to say this, but………" She started as she looked at her husband with concern before she turned her attention back to her son. "…………your father and I have been talking since you've been at the dinner with Razellii and we've decided that…… you should retire from your street dancing."

"What?" Donatanyo and Stitch asked in unison while Razellii remained speechless and surprised. Cyan just remained wide eyed and silent as well. ZaQuinto sat up quick with shock.

"What?" He asked. Kate nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yeah. We feel that this whole street dancing thing is what causing all these jealous people to try and kill you. Your father and I are getting a little worried about this."

"Well, you have a point. Tarrell beat me, but he was still jealous about my street dancin' getting' better. Then, Randall got jealous because of me because of my dancin'. I'm afraid of who might come after me next."

"You see, son?" Henry asked. "That's a good reason why you should retire right now."

"Can't I retire when I turn 18 though?"

"Sorry, son, but you have to trust me on this. If you kept on going for 4 more years, imagine how your future would be."

_Even though he anxiously wanted to wait 'til he was 18 ta retire, his dad still suggested dat he should. ZaQuinto decided to find out how his future would be like by gettin' inta deep tought. It was extremely silent when he did dis and… we were anxious to know what he saw…_

ZaQuinto went into deep thought for a minute as he closed his eyes and, amazingly, he saw his future 4 years from then. He was standing in the streets of Atlanta, looking at everyone walking around. He saw a car coming, but since he wasn't really there, the car just went right through him. He sighed with relief as he walked off the street and onto the sidewalk. He walked down the street, walking through many people every now and then. When he came across his own apartment, he saw that it was a bit messier than before and walked through the shaggy door inside. He walked upstairs to his family's room and walked through that door, finding that all of his stuff was placed in hundreds of boxes all around the room. He then heard some muffled crying coming from the living room and he walked inside there, finding his mother crying in her husband's arms. He started to show a little tear as he watched the dramatic moment.

"He was a good boy, Henry." Kate sobbed. "He wouldn't harm anyone."

"I know, dear." Henry agreed. "ZaQuinto's street dancing is what caused this to happen. Many people were jealous, including his killer from last night: Kavenzo Wolfgang."

_Kavenzo? _ZaQuinto's thoughts asked himself.

"It had to happen, though! I can't believe it!" Kate cried.

Henry patted her on the back to calm her down. ZaQuinto started crying himself as he quickly ran outside and happened to slip on a newspaper on the way. He picked it up as he sat up and saw the headline wide eyed. It read:

"Jealous male wolf murders 18-year-old street dancer, ZaQuinto Dragorii with caliber pistol. Parents of the street dancer are shocked."

His tears got even more intense as he read the headline and started screaming with terror, having his tears emerging from his eyes like waterfalls.

Back in his room…

ZaQuinto was still screaming with tears coming out of his eyes. This made all the Looneys and Loonatics watch the moment from the doorway with sadness. Kate took her panicking son by his shirt and shook him a little, trying to snap him out of his trance. His eyes fluttered a little before they were completely opened, looking at his parents and friends with terror and sadness at the same time. He began crying vigorously in his mother's arms as she patted him on the back to calm him down. Henry held in his tears as he watched. Razellii started crying a little while she was embracing Donatanyo and Cyan simultaneously. The Looneys and Loonatics were in tears as well as they remained silent. Stitch ran up to Lexi and hugged her gently, crying a little. Lexi held in her tears as she held her crush close to her.

_Damn, it was scary when he started screamin' like he'd been in a nightmare! His parents tried to calm him down as he said what he saw… in a panicked manna at dat, too…_

"ZaQuinto! ZaQuinto! Calm down, son!" Henry pleaded as he helped his wife calm their son down. "You saw it, didn't you?"

ZaQuinto finally calmed down and nodded in response, letting his tears slow down their speed as he took several deep breaths. He hugged his mom tightly as she hugged back.

"I saw it…" He finally whispered. "…I saw everything… including the paper."

_He saw 'it' alright, too. He saw dat by da time he toined 18, someone would finally murda him for being such a famous woildwide street danca. He didn't mention who killed him, though. _

(Flashback, to the present, in the plane…)

"…Aftawoids, he decided ta retire because it was da right ting ta do. Den, you were born 10 months lata. Ya came into the woild just… in… time… because you would've been dead yaself… fo' bein' his sista."

At this moment, ZaQuintina was in tears after hearing the whole story as to why her older brother had to retire from street dancing at 14 years old. She was thankful to be born after he chose to retire because Bugs was right… she could've been killed herself, whether if she was still a baby or not. Destiny embraced her with comfort as she handed her a tissue.

"That's all that happened?" Destiny asked. Bugs nodded.

"Pretty much, doc. He was happy ta have ya, ZaQuintina. He told us himself. He told me dis one phrase he kept in his heart since you were born…" He replied.

"What phrase is that?" ZaQuintina asked.

"Being a big bruddah is a betta job dan bein' a street danca."

"Awww! He said that himself, word for word?"

"When you were nestled in his arms? Yeah."

"I guess he really did do the right thing. Thanks for telling me, Bugs."

"No problem, doc. Well, we're almost dere. Get ready, goils."

Later, at the ACME Silver Dragon Secret Agency…

Chief Agent Milestone escorted ZaQuintina-Mitchell, Destiny, and Flazentino-Raaviarno to the mission chambers. ZaQuintina was dressed in a blue jumpsuit with her zipper down a little, showing the cleavage of her breasts. Destiny wore a green jumpsuit the same way as her best friend and Flazentino wore a simple pair of black sweatpants. When they were standing near Tech, he stopped in front of them and explained the mission.

"Okay, you three. First of all, I wanna congradulate you on your completion of the training mission. Well done." Agent Milestone started. "Secondly, this mission is entitled Mission: F.A.U.L.T., Fazzunokwan Aliens Uproar Looney Terrace. Your mission is so arrive at a animal sanctuary for rare animals called Looney Terrace and take down every single Fazzunokwan species alien as quickly as possible. I must warn you… their special ability is to multiply into sets of triplets every 15 minutes. That's why you must destroy them as quickly as possible. Since they are deadly at the claws and teeth, you will be supplied with weapons that will protect you from any scratch or bite. Tech will hand them to you and explain their functions. Tech?"

Tech nodded in response as he pulled out a weapon case and opened it, revealing three guns and three swords. He pulled out the biggest gun in the case and handed it to ZaQuintina.

"ZaQuintina-Mitchell, you will be using the Gravidifier XC900, complete with a rocket launcher. This will blast those aliens into a million pieces… literally. They'll actually become pixilated and dissolve into any surface permanently." He explained as he pulled out the first sword. "Along with that gun, you will be fighting with the Yakashami Blade. It's made with the sharpest Japanese steel in the world and nothing can break it. It can cut through anything… steel, wood, iron, stone, you name it. Hope you'll use these weapons wisely."

"You can count on it, baby." ZaQuintina replied seductively as she placed the weapons on her. Destiny and Flazentino got their guns and swords and they were ready. Agent Milestone pulled out a car key after that.

"Any of you ladies know how to drive?" He asked Destiny and ZaQuintina.

"ZaQuintina can drive as if she was pro, but she does drive safely." Destiny replied. Agent Milestone tossed the key to the sexy peach dragon.

"Good. You better get there fast… REALLY fast. There's no time to waste! Good luck."

Later, on the way to Looney Terrace…

"This is one… sweet… car!" Flazentino exclaimed as he sat in the back seat. "What do you call this?"

"It's a Bugatti Veyron." ZaQuintina replied in an expert tone of her deep voice. "It's the rarest car in the world."

"Damn! It's fast, too."

"Yeah. Hey, Destiny. You're the technology expert. How about you search around for a internal phone in this car?"

"Why? You wanna call your boyfriend?" Destiny asked playfully.

"Just to check on him… and to see if he's studying hard for his spelling bee."

"Okay." Destiny started using her sensitive tail and eventually found a speaker phone below the radio. "Here it is. You need this headset to speak into. I'll set the frequency."

ZaQuintina placed the car in auto-drive for a second to put on her headset and it fitted her perfectly before Destiny finally got the frequency and Havintine was on the other line.

"Havintine, are you there?" ZaQuintina started. Havintine was just getting on his bus to go home as he pulled out his cell phone. "It's your new girlfriend."

"Hey, baby." Havintine greeted with bravery as he sat down in his usual spot in the back of the bus with his boys. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. Did you study?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for this spelling bee. Did you find out why your brother had to retire from his street dancing career at his age of 14?"

"Bugs told me everything. He retired because of his fans."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. They were so jealous of him that they sworn on killing him by the next 4 years of his life. When he did find that out, he started crying his heart out as if he was gonna die on that day instead. So, that's why he had to decide to retire early… so he won't die later on."

"Damn, that's deep. Thanks for tellin' me."

"You're welcome… oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"I'll be back to give you a really passionate moment you'll never forget… and… be sure you bring a condom with you when I get back. You're gonna need it."

"Gulp!"

"Bye, baby." After that, she clicked off and he closed his phone. He was wide eyed as his boys were looking at him strangely.

"Havintine, you okay, man?" A white fox named Togarrii asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm a'ight." Havintine replied nervously as he placed his phone away. "ZaQuintina just told me to… to…"

"What?" A red panda named Xterrio asked.

"…to bring a… co… con…"

"A condom?" Johnathan guessed playfully. Havintine nodded. "Oooooh, she wants to make love to ya, man."

"That's why I'm so damn nervous right now! Shit!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Calm down, okay?" Xterrio commanded as he patted the nervous husky on the back. "Knowing ZaQuintina's sexy ass, I'm sure you would wanna screw with her anyway. Have you ever taken a good look at her lately… since we were freshmen?"

"No. Why?"

"Everybody knows that ZaQuintina is the sexiest dragon in the planet. All other female dragons are on four legs, but she's the only one on two and damn! She looks so sexy!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… so she's as famous as her brother, per say. Her figure says it all."

"What parts of her figure symbolizes her sexiness among other female dragons?"

"Had to sound typical. Anyway, first of all, her ass. Sure, she got a long dragon tail, but she got a nice big ass under it. Makes you wanna touch the damn thing… play with her tail for a minute while you kiss her. Then, there's her hair. I know that's not too big of an issue, but actually, it is. Her dragon horns stick out of her long, shiny, and silky brown hair. It makes her look classy in a way… sorta. Then, you've heard her voice, right?"

"Yeah. It's pretty deep for an 18 year old who's in college."

"I know. Well, the voice can speak for itself every time she talks. It even sounds like she's tryin' to seduce ya at every syllable… and it sends a man drooling hard. Lastly, the most important part of all… her breasts!"

"Damn! What about 'em?"

"'What about 'em?' he asks me. Humph! Ya just don't look, do ya? No dragon has boobs like hers… and they're a C-cup size. I'm tellin' ya… that girls got every feature that no other female dragon has. So, you're lucky, man. She's the perfect girl for a husky like you."

"Why and Siberian husky like me, man?"

"She adores cute lookin' breeds."

"…………shit. Okay. I get the point now. How in the hell do you know all this?"

"My little secret, Havintine."

Pretty soon, the bus stopped at Havintine and Xterrio's bus stop. Both of them got up and walked off the bus. Before they left for their homes, Havintine tapped his red panda friend on the shoulder.

"Xterrio, are you sure all those things you told me just now are true?" He asked. Xterrio nodded.

"If it's comin' from my ass, it must be true… and it is fo' real, man. Bye." After that was said, the red panda walked off, leaving Havintine thinking to himself as he walked in the opposite direction to his house.

'If she is the sexiest dragon on the whole damn planet, then she IS as famous as her brother. I hope she knows that.' He thought to himself as he headed home.

Later, at Looney Terrace…

ZaQuintina, Destiny, and Flazentino were just getting out of the car and walked up to the supervisor of the Looney Terrace, who was a green alligator wearing a black business suit named Greg. ZaQuintina was talking to him while Destiny and Flazentino walked around the area for any aliens.

"Excuse me." She started. "My name is ZaQuintina-Mitchell Dragorii. I'm part of the ACME Silver Dragon Secret Agency."

"Thank goodness you're here!" Greg pleaded. "There have been over 450 aliens rampaging this place and killing some of our wildlife, including the plants and trees around here!"

"Did you get the species?"

"I couldn't make them out in time to stop them."

"They're the Flazzunokhan species. They tend to multiply every 15 minutes and their claws and teeth could kill any creature easily."

"Oh, god!"

"Don't worry, Greg. We're here to eliminate them once and for all."

"Good… and uh… love your voice."

"Thanks. Did you see where they last left?"

"They went that way. They're just getting into the marsupial section."

"Okay. Destiny and Flazentino! Let's go!"

10 minutes later…

The three agents walked into the marsupial section, but didn't see any aliens. This puzzled them.

"What the hell…?" Destiny exclaimed. "Where are they?"

ZaQuintina didn't reply as her dragon senses kicked in. She looked around and her pupils inside her green eyes shrunk as she quickly turned around and saw some force coming towards them.

"MOVE!" She screamed before she quickly pushed her two friends out of the way just in time to hear a sword bang against the floor. After 3 seconds, the aliens appeared in their 467 numbered group. 5 of them started multiplying. "Agent Milestone was right."

"Let's kill their asses!" Flazentino exclaimed as he pulled out his gun. Destiny pulled out her gun as well while ZaQuintina pulled out her sword.

When the aliens saw this, one of them roared for the command to attack. ZaQuintina managed to somersault perfectly over the charging ones going towards Destiny and Flazentino and started attacking the remaining aliens. She spun fast and slashed 4 simultaneously as her dragon senses kicked in again and she quickly back flipped, slashing one in half, then slashing 5 more at the waist. She tried doing some footwork and kicked two of them in their faces at the same time while she used her tail to grab one behind her and toss them over her head and towards 10 more, making a sound of a bowling ball hitting a bunch of pins in the process.

As for Flazentino and Destiny…

4 more aliens were multiplying as Destiny shot 6 that were right in her face. Flazentino killed the 4 that were multiplied and then, killed the 4 that they were multiplied from. Then, he quickly placed his gun away and pulled out his laser-bladed sword and slashed another group of aliens that were about to multiply. Destiny was almost outnumbered as she adjusted her gun's blast power to 100 percent and shot 50 simultaneously. After that was done, the remaining 290 surrounded the two and they looked nervous.

"ZaQuintina!" Flazentino screamed. ZaQuintina heard his cry for help and ran towards the aliens that were approaching them, having two multiply again on the way. When she was about 2 feet away, she did a very majestic back flip and landed in front of the aliens. The ones behind her noticed and they completely ignored Destiny and Flazentino as they ran towards her. She smiled seductively as she giggled deeply before she pulled out her sword and sliced 10 heads off in a split second, making the aliens that were behind her stop suddenly, creating a car skidding sound as they stopped at her tail tip. She looked over her shoulder at the corner of her eye and chuckled as she used her tail to grab the nervous ones and she pulled out her gun as she was holding them calmly. They were struggling to get free, but her tail's grip was too strong. She aimed at the remaining 195 and when she shot them, they were indeed pixilated into dust and they disappeared forever into the grass. When they were completely gone, she placed her gun back on her back before she looked over her shoulder again and smiled seductively and twisted their necks hard, cracking them dead, before she dropped them on the ground. Destiny and Flazentino were thrilled at her skills and applauded as they walked up to her.

"Where'd ya learn skills and kick-ass moves like that?" Flazentino asked. Destiny was wondering the same question as ZaQuintina straightened herself up. "That was super cool!"

"Well, let's just say I have ways." ZaQuintina replied slyly, winking. "Shall we get back to HQ?"

20 minutes later, back at the ACME Silver Dragon Agency Headquarters…

"A job well done!" Agent Milestone exclaimed as he saw his newest agents return from their mission. "That was the fastest completion of a mission I've ever seen in my entire life! Congratulations!"

"It was worth it, I guess." Destiny agreed. "Besides, you said to defeat those aliens as quickly as possible and… well, ZaQuintina did all that nearly by herself."

"Is that right? Where is she?"

"She just collapsed to the ground, due to how hard she fought to get rid of those crazy-ass aliens." Flazentino replied, coming in with ZaQuintina being carried by two previous agents. She was nearly fainting as they approached the two. This worried Destiny as she carried her friend. "I think she overdid it with the fighting."

"I must agree. She did well. I saw her fight and she was great with the acrobatics and all, but she did it with too much stamina. I think she needs to take a well-deserved break for now. I overheard her conversation in the car while you were getting there."

"Yeah." ZaQuintina managed to say as she weakly lifted her head to see her boss. "I told him I wanted to make love to him when I got back."

"And so, you shall. Destiny and Flazentino, you two can stay here while I get Ace and Lexi to take ZaQuintina back safely. Is that alright?"

"As long as she gets some rest, yeah." Destiny replied. "Don't worry, ZaQuintina. We'll be fine."

"Okay." ZaQuintina replied before she fell asleep in her Agent Milestone's arms. He smiled as Ace and Lexi finally came and they carried her back to her college room.

Meanwhile, at Havintine's house, which was only 1 mile away from the college…

He just finished his daily studying for the spelling bee and finished eating his dinner, which were leftovers since his parents had to work late. He placed his papers away before he made his way to the kitchen to put his dishes away. Afterwards, he took his papers and walked upstairs to his bedroom. When he turned on the light, he was shocked to see ZaQuintina sitting ever so sexually on his bed. He nearly dropped his folder when he spoke.

"ZaQuintina?" He asked. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Remember I said that I wanted to make love to you when I get back?" She asked seductively as she pulled out a condom from her pocket. "Well, it's about time we do this now. See how it feels to be loved like you've never been loved before."

"I… don't know. My parents are workin' late and…"

"So? What the hell does that have to do with us? Hmm?" She walked up to him, taking off her shirt in the process, then wrapping her arms around him. "You wanna make love to me, don't ya?"

"Yeah, but… not while my parents are eventually gonna come home any minute now."

"They'll never know." She started stroking the handsome husky's cheek as she continued. "Trust me… baby." Before he could say something else, ZaQuintina planted a lip-lock on his mouth, slowly tasting him sexually. Havintine moaned as he got into the kiss and started playing with her tail. He took his red panda friend's advice and attempted to slowly move one of his hands from her tail down to her butt, which made her gasp so suddenly as she stopped the kiss.

"Havintine…?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

"A friend of mine tells me that you're as famous as your brother." Havintine replied deeply. This made her eyes grow wide.

"I am?"

"Yeah. You're the sexiest female dragon in the entire world. All other female dragons are on four legs, but you're the only young lady dragon that looks so damn sexy. It's the voice, the hair, your ass, and your breasts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See, your voice is pretty deep for an 18 year old and that's pretty seductive. It's like every time you speak, you're actually luring people, mostly men, into a trance… a love trance, per say. Then, there's your hair." He paused as he took a few strands of her hair and played with them as he spoke. "It's silky, shiny, and pretty long. It's looks like it's about one and a half feet long. That's pretty long hair for a dragon. It's not even a mane."

"Wow! What about my ass?"

"'What about it'? Shit! It's big for your age, too. My mom's isn't that big."

"Honestly."

"Then… ohhhhhh, damn! You're breasts, girl! They're… what size again?"

"C-cup. Why?"

"Other than your mom, they are the biggest size for some female dragons I've ever seen in my life! Overall, they make you as famous as your brother used to be."

"No wonder those girls in my cheerleading squad are jealous."

"And it's no wonder that you managed to complete that mission so gracefully." Flazentino interrupted as he came in from the window. "All those flips, somersaults, and back flips you be doin'… damn! You kicked each and every last one of their asses within at least 10 or 15 minutes!"

"Hey! At least they paid off."

"Now, I really didn't come back here just to say good luck to your first lovemaking session, but to also give you this." Flazentino pulled out a double-bladed Yarnatashi blade. "Agent Milestone was thinking that since you're pretty impressive with the acrobatics and swords simultaneously, he figured that he should give you this double-bladed sword as a reward for your efforts."

"Wow, thanks!" ZaQuintina took the covered double-bladed sword and looked at it. "Tell him I said I really love the sword and thanks."

"Okay. You two kiss and make up now, here? Bye!" After that, the black footed ferret of hers left back to the secret agency. When he was completely gone, Havintine looked at his girlfriend deeply into her eyes while he was gently squeezing her butt again. She smiled sexually as she showed the condom to him right in his face.

"So, now that I'm a famous dragon, just like my brother, how about I show you how much I love you along with that?" ZaQuintina asked in a seductive tone as she ripped of the husky's shirt, showing his strong abs. He showed a cute smile as he picked her up from under her ass and they kissed on their way to his bed. They stopped for a second as he laid her down on her back and he took her shirt off, showing her red bra as he purred.

"Ohhhhh, shit! I'm in love!" He said to himself as he was on all fours over top of her, having his groin right above hers as he kissed her again, making her slender hands rub his muscular arms sexually. As they were kissing, ZaQuintina's dragon senses came on as she slowly moved her tail towards his pants and amazingly removed them along with his boxers. She then used her tail to feel his erect member and she moaned within the kiss, loving the way it felt against her tail. Havintine moaned himself as he felt his girlfriend's tail massage his member gently. This made him buck his hips for a while before he slowly lowered himself down and took off her shorts and underwear simultaneously. Before he continued down towards her, he took the condom from her hand with his free hand as his other hand was tossing her shorts and underwear to the floor. He placed it on before he continued into her gently, which made her gasp hard as she roared with intense sexual pleasure afterwards. He loved the way her roar sounded and he picked up his pace. She managed to open her eyes as she kept moaning and groaning with her long tail wagging against the bed happily, like a dog. She looked into his eyes as she spoke and began bucking her hips back at him.

"Oh, Havintine!" She screamed. "Give me all the love you got, baby!"

"I'll be sure to." Havintine replied deeply as he kissed her and continued going deeper into her all at the same time. They continued their romance for the remainder of the night.

To be continued…


	5. Mission II: DAFFY

Chapter 5: Mission II: D.A.F.F.Y.

Now that ZaQuintina knew that she was just as famous as her older, sick brother was about to be before he decided to retire, she felt more confident about doing these missions she needed to do in order to get the money for her brother's operation. All she had to do was hope and pray that he'll still be in good hands, even when the disease makes him worse one day.

Dawn came… and Havintine woke up smiling, despite that it was the day that he had to reherse some spelling for the spelling bee. He was happy to make love to his new girlfriend last night. When he looked over to his right, where ZaQuintina was, he was surprised to find that she was gone. The clothes that were hers all over the floor were gone as well when he looked on the floor. Seconds later, his mom walked in.

"Morning, Havintine." She greeted. "Are you ready for your spelling bee rehersal?"

"Yeah, Ma. I'm not even… uh, nervous." Havintine replied, still puzzled about ZaQuintina's disappearance. "I'll get ready early."

"Okay. There's breakfast cooking downstairs. Get ready as quickly as possible."

"Yes, ma'am." After that, she left for the kitchen. Havintine gathered his things as he said to himself:

"I wonder where ZaQuintina went."

Meanwhile, in ZaQuintina's dorm room at college…

Flazentino showed an awkward look on his face as he was hearing ZaQuintina sing a romantic song to herself while combing her hair in the bathroom. He slowly walked up to her and climbed up on the sink below her.

"ZaQuintina? I know you and Havintine had loads of fun last night, but the singin' is going over my annoying meter's limit." He told her in an annoyed tone. She ignored him and continued singing, as if she didn't hear a word he just said. He growled at her and was about to pounce on her chest until the Looney Tune theme song ringtone rang. She still sang as she headed for her bed to get the phone just in time for Flazentino to miss her by the tip of her tail and land flat on his face against the hard marble flooring. "Ow, shit."

ZaQuintina arrived at her phone and picked it up to see that it was Agent Milestone. She pressed the green button on her phone before she spoke.

"Hello?" She started.

"Good morning, Agent Dragorii." Milestone greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had a little… fun before I had a good night's rest."

"You did?"

"Yeah… and Havintine and I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I see. Well, I just wanted to let you know that your brother's doing okay. He's shedding scales faster than when we last checked him."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's also developing new symptoms. Just two though: a drooping tail and green scales on his face. No life threatening symptoms."

"Whew! What's with the green scales, though?"

"Doctors aren't really sure, but they'll do research on it ASAP."

"Good. Is he eating?"

"Not much I'm afraid. His appetite's completely gone. All he can do is drink plenty of water and sugar-free fruit juices."

"Well, at least he putting something on his stomach. Any new missions?"

"We're about to have one by the time you finish your lunch. I'll tell you about it at that time."

"Okay. Destiny, Flazentino, and I will be ready."

"Excellent. I'll see you then. Bye."

"See ya." After that conversation was done, ZaQuintina picked up her backpack and left for the doorway. She stopped for a moment to say goodbye to Flazentino, but didn't see him. She chuckled at the thought as to where he was and continued on her way to her first class of the day. As for Flazentino, he just weakly crawled out of the bathroom with stars replacing his eyes as he fell back on the ground again before he muttered:

"Damn you, ZaQuintina-Mitchell!"

Meanwhile, at the ACME Silver Dragon Agency HQ…

Agent Milestone was pacing back and forth in front of the Looneys and Loonatics with his hands behind his back. They all looked puzzled, but Daffy was brave enough to break the silence.

"Uh… Mr. Milesthtone, sthir?" He asked. The agent shushed him.

"I'm trying to harmonize my thoughts about this next mission. Its name spells out your name, Daffy."

"Really? What'sth the name of it?"

"Demonic Arakon Foxes Foil Yarnavanyos."

"What in the hell are Yarnavenyosth?"

"They're special plans from a special department in a planet called Gaventashii. The Arakon Foxes foiled those plans and now, they're using them to terrorize and possibly destroy the entire planet by force."

"Are Yaranvanyos good plans or bad plans, but look good?" Lola asked. Agent Milestone chuckled at that question.

"Well, they're good plans. They're actually plans to renovate the entire planet from the core and out. The Arakon Foxes foiled the plans, so that they can do the complete opposite… from the core and out."

"Dat's a damn shame, doc." Bugs complied as he slouched in his seat. Ace nodded in agreement.

"So, ZaQuintina and the others have to take the mission in outer space?" He asked.

"Yep. This'll be their first orbital mission." Agent Milestone replied. "So, Daffy, your mission is quite appealing."

"I hope stho. Wasth the name of the mission just a misthtake or did you mean to make it sthpell out my name?" Daffy asked.

"It was a mistake. I promise."

"Good. I thought you were making it spell out my name on purposthe justht to make me feel good."

"If I did, I would blame Bugs."

"Why?"

"Compared to you, he's got more of the sophistication of naming missions that spell out a rival's name rather than teasing you."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Bugs chuckled. Daffy growled as he slumped back in his seat in anger.

Later, back at Radford University, after lunch…

ZaQuintina, Destiny, and Havintine were just walking around the campus, since it was Take-An-Hour-Break-After-Lunch Day. As they were walking around, they approached Havintine's locker so he could put away his science binder.

"That lunch was a food fest!" Destiny muttered. Havintine chuckled.

"Ah, quit your complainin'." He protested. "At least it was overcrowded with people like hell."

"All over some chinese?" ZaQuintina asked. "I mean, I could understand that it was a pizza party, but chinese?"

'What's wrong with that?"

"It just seems wrong."

"Man, ZaQuintina! Havin' some damn good chinese for a lunch party is not 'seemingly wrong'."

"That's what your crazy-ass brain thinks."

"Shut the hell up."

"You two are predictable." Destiny murmured as she watched the two argue. She soon turned completely around and went wide eyed. "Oh, shit."

"What?" ZaQuintina asked her friend as she turned in the same direction as her kinkajou-wolf mixed friend. She saw a gang of 6 buff gangster Maine Coon cats that were the same height, but different ages. They were all juniors as well. "Oh, not those Maine Gang bastards."

"Well, well, well." The leader, named Schavio, started as he approached the three with his other 5 friends. "ZaQuintina-Mitchell. The younger sister of that former street dancin' ass dragon, ZaQuinto."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT, BITCH!" ZaQuintina yelled at the top of her lungs, making everybody around the halls stop in their tracks and watch. Schavio walked up closer to her and stood in defense. Same for ZaQuintina. Destiny and Havintine just watched with the rest of the student body.

"You think your brother's so… unique, huh?" Schavio asked.

"Well, I'm sure he is… as well as you think that you're a completely dumb jackass." ZaQuintina said smoothly.

"I overheard your puppy friend while I was ridin' the bus home yesterday. He over here sayin' that you're as famous as your brother. That ain't true, is it!"

"You better believe it is."

"Probably because you do that street dancin' shit like your brother!" Another cat complied, who was named Tadgi. ZaQuintina growled like a dragon that she was as she heard that.

"First of all, I don't do street dancing! He does. Secondly, I'm famous because I'm a very sexy dragon! And I ain't ashamed about that, boy!"

"Don't get smart with me, bitch! If you really think you're famous because of your sexy ass, why don't you prove it to me?" Schavio asked as he pushed her vigoriously against the lockers, making her back hit them hard. This made the crowd, except Destiny and Havintine, jeer at that moment. ZaQuintina had her head down as she dropped her things during the impact and slowly looked up at her, making the bangs of her hair shadow her eyes devilishly. Schavio didn't show any fear as he punched her across the face, making her slam her right cheek against the lockers again. When she was phased, the other 5 Maine Coons surrounded her, excluding Schavio, who chuckled at her misery. "I knew you were one weak bitch. A'ight, fellas! Finish her!"

The rest of the gang prepared to obey his order until…

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" ZaQuintina roared at the top of her lungs with intense fury as she fiercely planted a strong punch to Tadgi's face, making him fall to the floor with a bloody mouth as she gracefully flipped over the remaining four, who ran to attack her when she landed on her feet perfectly. One cat grabbed her by her tail, but she sensed this beforehand and flicked him towards another set of lockers on the other side of the hall. Schavio was getting pissed at this as he watched from the crowd. Another cat attempted to used nunchucks on her, but when he tried to hit her, she blocked him with her hand by grabbing the weapon and quickly snatching it out of his hand and slapping him in the groin hard.

"Oooooh!" The crowd jeered as they saw this. Schavio was turning crismon as he continued to watch. There were two more cats left before Tadgi was able to regain conciousness. One of the two remaining cats pulled out a gun on her and this made everybody get quiet as he pointed the pistol at her head. She stood completely still as she showed a smug look on her face.

"A gun? Please! Those should be used for… sentimental purposes." She said deeply as she unexpectedly flicked the gun out of the cat's hand and while it was in mid-air, she did a roundhouse kick to his stomach, then, while he was phased, she did a back flip, kicking him under his chin hard in the process. It was slow-motion moment as she was in the middle of her backflip and grabbed the gun. When she landed on her feet back at the normal speed, she aimed at him and Tadgi, who was slowly getting up. She closed one eye as she aimed carefully and then, shot the phased cat and Tadgi, who was behind his dead friend, right at their chests. Blood was staining the lockers behind them as she blew the smoke from the gun seductively and dropped the gun on the floor by her feet. Schavio was not impressed at all as he was as red as an apple. Everybody else applauded, cheered, and even tossed out a few pink and white carnations at the floor in celebration, excluding Destiny and Havintine. They just stood there and smiled. ZaQuintina smiled sexually as she walked up to the angry and red-faced Maine Coon. When they apporached each other, they eyed each other with anger in Schavio's case and with smoothness in ZaQuintina's case.

"You know wha…! No! Fuck this shit with you!" He exclaimed. ZaQuintina just scoffed as she kept her smooth and seductive smile on her face.

"That's the kind of shit you get when doubt my stardom of being the sexiest dragon in the world." She said smoothly. "How about you… keep that in mind later on, motherfucker?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" The crowd jeered again. Havintine joined the jeering crowd this time. Schavio growled in his meow as he spoke.

"You crazy-ass, motherfuckin' asshole!" He screamed as he pulled out a sword from his back and positioned it at one inch away from her neck. "I'll kill you for this!"

"You can try, if you will." ZaQuintina slyly protested. Before he knew it, she backflipped again, kicking him under his chin harder than his comrade. As soon as he landed face first on the floor, she landed on her feet perfectly before Schavio's sword slid up to her. She slowly picked it up by the handle when the brown Maine Coon leader was coming to. As he was trying to get his focus in, she walked up to him and then, when he closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again, he saw that her feet disappeared. He didn't realize where she was until he felt a sharp blade slash right through his back, making bones crack along with it and blood was spewing everywhere. He could hardly scream as he felt this. He slowly looked up at ZaQuintina, who was the one that slid the sword through his back, and he started dying as he said his final words:

"You… moth… er… fu… fu… ugh." After that attempted statement, he finally dies as soon as ZaQuintina left the blade in his back, feeling that she shouldn't stain the whole hallway with blood. She looked down at the dead cat with victory for 3 minutes before she heard footsteps apporaching her. She looked up at who they were and it was the principal, named Mrs. Watson, and the assistant principal, named Mr. Price. Everybody remained silent as they apporached the dragon.

"ZaQuintina-Mitchell…" Mrs. Watson started sternly. "… you… are a hero."

"Huh?" ZaQuintina asked with surprise. Havintine and Destiny looked at each other with surprised eyes as well.

"This gang of Maine Coons have been real criminals of this college. They've already sent 20 of our best students to the hospital before you came here and now that they're gone… you're presence is ever so humble to have here. Thank you." Mr. Price finished with praise as he shook the shocked dragon's hand vigoriously.

After that statement, everybody in the hall cheered in celebration. ZaQuintina turned towards the congradulating crowd and grew into tears slowly as her eyes were getting glossy. Destiny and Havintine ran up to her and hugged her tightly. After the group hug, Havintine looked at her deeply into her eyes and kissed her on the mouth passionately by the time Flazentino came running into the comotion. Destiny noticed and picked him up.

"What is it?" She managed to ask through the crowd. Flazentino held up ZaQuintina's cell phone in response.

"Agent Milestone wants us at HQ now!" He replied. Destiny nodded in agreement as she allowed the ferret to sit on her shoulder. She approached ZaQuintina and Havintine, who just finished their 5 minute kiss.

"ZaQuintina, we gotta get to HQ." Destiny said to her dragon friend, who nodded in response as her pet and best friend left for the approaching limo outside the school. ZaQuintina looked at her boyfriend deeply into his eyes as she spoke.

"Do me a favor while I'm gone, baby…" She started in a whisper. "…check on my brother for me. I wanna know if his new symptoms are really at stake."

"No problem, ZaQuintina. I'll check on him after my spelling bee rehersal." Havintine replied as he stroked his girlfriend's face. She smiled.

"Thanks." After that was said, she kissed him gently on the cheek and walked off towards the limo at the front of the school. Havintine watched her all the while and sighed to himself before he turned towards Mrs. Watson.

"Mrs. Watson?" He started.

"Yes?" Mrs. Watson replied.

"Could you get the janitors to clean this shit up?"

"My pleasure."

Later, at the ACME Silver Dragon Agency HQ…

"You did what before you got here!" Daffy screamed after ZaQuintina explained what happened at school earlier.

"I killed a gang of 6 Maine Coons that didn't think I was as famous as my brother." ZaQuintina replied.

"You are, doc?" Bugs asked. ZaQuintina nodded.

"Yeah. It's because I'm the sexiest female dragon in the world."

"ALRIGHT!" Lola cheered as she walked up to her. "You go, girl!"

"You know me!" Both girls gave each other a high five as Agent Milsetone came in.

"I never knew you were as famous as ZaQuinto." He said. "Anyway, you won't believe what your next mission spells out…"

"What?" ZaQuintina asked.

"Daffy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. The mission is entitled Demonic Arakon Foxes Foil Yarnavanyos."

"Yo no comprendo."

"I'll explain. Arakon Foxes are very demonic beasts that are about the size of a great dane on his hind legs with intense muscles and a mean attitude. They've foiled very important plans on a planet called Gaventashii called yarnavanyos. They're plans to renovate the entire planet from the planet's core and out. Now, that the Arakon Foxes foiled them, they plan to do the complete opposite to the planet, if you get what I mean. Your mission is to simply find and destroy those foxes as soon as possible before they get into the planet's core. The leader of the foxes, named FX988, will probably be the one trying to find a way into the core while his fellow comrades stop others from interfering."

"Are we gonna have assistance this time?" Flazentino asked. Agent Milestone nodded.

"Yes. Tech, Slam, and Lexi will accomidate you on this mission, but here's the catch: one of you have to be with one Loonatic each. I've assigned them for you. ZaQuintina will be with Tech, trying to find their way to locating FX988 before he gets to the core, Destiny will be with Lexi, and Flazentino will be with Slam."

"That's cool with me." Destiny agreed. "So, are we gonna be in… outer space?"

"You betcha! Tech has prepared special space suits for you three. Good luck."

Meanwhile, at the Radford Hospital…

Havintine walked in with a sigh of relief. He was glad he made it through the spelling bee rehersal. He had to spell "albumen" and he thought that word was pretty hard, but he eventually spelled it correctly by a close landslide. After he checked in to see ZaQuinto, he froze as he saw about 6 doctors rush an unconcious ZaQuinto to the emergency wing. This made his eyes grow wide as he curiously followed them. One of the doctors noticed him and stopped him for a minute.

"What's going on?" Havintine asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"ZaQuinto's symptoms got worse. We've just researched on what the green scales were. We found out that the green scales are signs of a life-threatening virus that came along with the disease." The doctor replied.

"What happened?"

"Well, when we went to go check on him again, we saw that he started vomiting all over the floor and it was a green color… algae green. We have to rush him to emergency at once!" After that, the doctor ran off. Havintine slowly walked back out with shock and terror as he sat down on a chair in the waiting room. He started crying seconds later with his face in his hands. He was scared to tell ZaQuintina about it… but sooner or later, he had to… for her brother's sake.

Meanwhile, in the Loonatics Spaceship, flying towards Gaventashii…

ZaQuintina, Destiny, and Flazentino were actually dressed in astronaut versions of the Loonatic jumpsuits. ZaQuintina's suit was lavender, Destiny's was laserbeam blue, and Flazentino's was light brown. The glass on the helmets were the color of their suits. As they were heading towards the planet, they decided to talk for a while.

"I heard that you and Havintine made love last night." Lexi started. "How was it?"

"It was… invigorating." ZaQuintina replied with a sigh. "I finally used my tail for a 'sentimental' reason."

"Ooh! Really?"

"Yeah… and he enjoyed it, too."

"I can tell. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday… after we finished fighting those aliens during our training mission."

"How come it wasn't love at first sight for you two?" Tech asked before Lexi could.

"Let's just say that we were just good aquaintences at first. Then, we became friends a month later… and now, we became a lovable pair. That was a year after we became friends."

"That's pretty quick for a dragon and a siberian husky to become a couple."

"Yeah. Destiny thought so, too."

"Yep." Destiny agreed. "Now that you two are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, how do you think your future will be?"

"Ask me that again when we're not on a mission, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, everybody." Tech announced. "We're almost at Gaventashii. Put your helmet visors on and get ready. We're about 3 lightyears away."

ZaQuintina, Destiny, and Flazentino obeyed as they got ready for their arrival in Gaventashii. Flazentino walked up to Slam and got on his shoulder as ZaQuintina took her seat in the cockpit next to Tech and Destiny sat next to Lexi. They were all ready to stop the Arakon Foxes from destroying the entire planet.

10 minutes later…

Their spaceship landed in the Gaventashii Spaceport. When the window opened, Tech and ZaQuintina were the first ones to flip out and land on their feet right when Destiny, Lexi, Slam, and Flazentino did the same. They noticed that the citizens of the planet were already fleeing for shelter and screaming for their lives. Tech and ZaQuintina eyed FX988 heading towards a tunnel next to the subway as the green Loonatic spoke.

"Okay, guys. Remember, ZaQuintina and I will be focusing on FX988 while the rest of you stop the other Arakon Foxes. Got it?" He commnaded. The rest of the team nodded in response. "Alright, LET'S GO!" At that command, the gang splited up into their assigned groups.

Tech and ZaQuintina were having no trouble charging through the fleeing crowd as they kept their focus on FX988, who was an extremely tall Arakon Fox with blue fur, white hands, brown eyes, and wore a simple tank top and a pair of jeans. He sensed the two behind him and turned to look. He growled with drool emitting from his fangs as he held up his middle finger at them and quickened his running speed towards the secret tunnel to the planet's core. ZaQuintina was able to flip her way towards him by jumping off walls, flipping on flagpoles, and using her tail to swerve herself down the tunnel, tackling him by her feet and slamming him down the tunnel's stairs and onto the dark brown ground. It was hot down there, but not too hot, like an oven. Tech was able to catch up to the two down below. FX988 snarled as he was able to force ZaQuintina off, making her land on her back before she rolled out of the way of the Arakon Fox's sharp-as-a-butcher-knife tail. As she got to her feet, she pulled out her japanese bladed sword and attempted to slice his chest, but he blocked it with his sharp tail as it made a loud **_CLING!_** That made Tech stop and call Lexi for a second.

"Lexi, how are you doing up there?" He asked.

Meanwhile, up on the planet's surface…

"They weren't up for a fight against a couple a girls, Tech!" Lexi replied as she just brain blasted her last Arakon Fox. "I hope Slam and Flazentino are handling them just as well as we are."

"I'll check up on them." Tech replied from her communicator. "10-4!"

As for Flazentino and Slam…

Flazentino just twisted a Arakon Fox's neck hard, sending him dead, before he landed on the ground next to Slam, who pressed a button on his communicator.

"Slam, Flazentino, are you guys okay?" Tech asked.

"Yeah." Flazentino replied for Slam, who nodded in agreement. "We just saved a few civilians and we're done fighting these bitches!"

"Good. ZaQuintina and FX988 are having a finalie-like battle down here. I need all four of you to come down here now!"

"We're on our way!"

Back in the planet's core tunnel…

ZaQuintina was slammed against the marble wall for the 6th time, having her emit a little blood from her arms and legs as she kneeled down weakly, dropping her not-too-blood-stained sword at her feet. She groaned in pain as she tried to get up, but FX988 didn't give her a chance. He walked up to her and used his sharp tail and slowly slid it behind her back before he slashed it against it, making her roar in pain as she felt the tail slash through her back and fell flat on her stomach into an unconcious state. Flazentino gasped at the scene before FX988 chuckled devilishly in his growl before he headed into the planet's core. Tech grew determined as he was prepared to follow him with Slam.

"Lexi, Destiny, aid ZaQuintina! Flazentino, keep on the lookout for any remaining Arakon Foxes and destroy them if they get in your way!" Tech commanded before he and Slam ran off to follow FX988. Flazentino obeyed his orders as he ran up the tunnel steps and stood guard at its entrance while Lexi and Destiny ran to help ZaQuintina. Lexi slowly flipped her over without staining her pink hands with the dragon's blood while Destiny kneeled down next to her and shook her a little.

"ZaQuintina?" She called. "ZaQuintina, are you okay!"

The 18-year-old dragon didn't reply as Lexi leaned her ears toward her chest.

"She's barely breathing, but pretty much alive." She complied as she pulled out a first aid kit from out of nowhere behind her. "We better bandage her up and get back to the ship."

"But, what about Tech and Slam?" Destiny asked with worry.

"They'll be fine… knowing that Slam can really beat the shit outta anybody!"

"I hope so."

Meanwhile, at Havintine's house…

He was sitting in his room alone while enclosing his sad and tearful face in his hands. He really didn't know what to do with himself when he tells his girlfriend that her brother may be at risk of dying. He heard a distant snarl from his doorway and he slowly lifted his head to see his unpoisonious pet Komodo Dragon named Jake. He walked up to his siberian husky owner and placed his front feet on his knees with worry. Havintine sniffled as he rubbed the giant monitor lizard's head gently.

"Jake, I don't know what to do right now." He softly said. "ZaQuinto's at the verge of dying soon and I gotta tell ZaQuintina, which is really tough to do. I really don't wanna tell her, but I gotta… if I don't want her to worry. Should I call Agent Milestone and tell him about it?"

Jake did a soft roar in response as he used his tail to pick up Havintine's cell phone and placed it in his lap, roaring again in the process. Havintine sighed as he picked up his cell phone and dialed Agent Milestone's number.

Back in the ACME Silver Dragon HQ…

Most of the Looneys and the other Loonatics were taking a nap while Agent Milestone fell asleep in his monitor chair. Minutes later, the telephone next to him rang like crazy, waking everybody up… and having Daffy fall out of his hammock and land flat on his face. Agent Milestone nearly fell out of his chair as he hurriedly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Hey, Agent Milestone." Havintine replied from the recevier, having a little cracking in his voice a little. "It's Havintine."

"Well, hello, Havintine. I see ZaQuintina gave you this number. What is it?"

"It's about ZaQuinto. I need to tell y… um… actually, I need to tell Lola. Is she there?"

"Uh, sure. Hold on." Agent Milestone switched the phone to cordless as he picked it up and gave it to Lola. "Havintine needs to tell you something."

"Okay." Lola replied as she took the phone and placed it up to her ear. "What is it, Havintine?"

"It's about ZaQuinto. His disease got worse… a lot worse." Havintine replied. Lola gasped with horror as she heard this, which made everybody around her watch her.

"What's happening!" She nearly screamed.

"His appetite is completely gone, he's shedding his scales faster than usual, his tail is so droopy that he can't lift it up anymore, and he had green scales all over his face, which is a very deadly virus that came along with the disease… and it sent him throwing up some algae green shit!"

"OH, MY GOD! THIS IS TERRIBLE! Aren't you gonna tell ZaQuintina?"

"Well, that's the reason why I called. I need you to tell her for me."

"I will."

"Oh, and one more thing… he may be on the verge of………… aw, fuck! How can I put this? Um… he may be on the verge of…… passin' away… forever."

"My god! Tell me you're joking!"

"Hell, no, Lola! I wish I was though."

"Damn! How is ZaQuintina gonna react when she hears about this!"

"I don't have no idea, but I hope her reaction won't send her to the hospital, too."

"I'll tell her, okay?"

"Thanks. Is she done with the mission yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll tell her when she gets back."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." After that, Lola was quietly leaking tears as she handed the phone back to Agent Milestone. Bugs got worried as he walked up to his sniffling wife.

"Lo, what's da matta?" He asked softly. She slowly turned around to face him and everybody else and said in a whisper:

"ZaQuinto's gonna die!"

Back on Gaventashii…

Destiny and Lexi were back on the spaceship, waiting for Tech and Slam to return. Flazentino just arrived back minutes later, realizing the Slam finished off all of the other Arakon Foxes earlier. He was shocked to see ZaQuintina unconcious on the hospital bed of the ship.

"What happened to ZaQuintina?" He asked. Destiny picked him up as she spoke.

"FX988 was a challenge for her." She replied. "He fought her really well and finished her off by slashing her back with his sharp-as-hell tail. Now, she got a big-ass, but deep wound on her back."

"I can tell by the white bandage wrapped around her whole abdomen."

20 minutes later, Tech and Slam ran back into the ship in panic as Tech hurriedly ran to the cockpit and started up the ship. This puzzled everyone else.

'What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Hang on. FX988's gone insane now!" Tech screamed before he setted the ship into hyperdrive and sped off in the speed of light, having FX988 following them on his flying rocket powered snowboard-like hovercraft. They were in a high-speed chase by now. By the time they exited Gavetashii's atomsphere, FX988 began to bubble for about a minute before he finally exploded into a million stars. This made everybody sigh with relief.

"I guess he couldn't survive out of Gaventashii's atomsphere." Flazentino complied. "Thank god for astronomy!"

"Which is not my best subject." Destiny joked as she placed a hand on her unconcious friend's chest. Seconds later, she felt it rise up a little. She looked down at ZaQuintina and smiled. "ZaQuintina? Are you alive?"

"Ugh!" ZaQuintina replied as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Destiny and Flazentino. "Guys?"

"Thank goodness, you're alive." Destiny embraced her friend lovingly as she slowly sat up. ZaQuintina winced in pain as she felt this.

"AH!"

"Oh, sorry." Destiny quickly released her injured friend slowly as she continued. "Your back still hurts a little, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I was defeated like that! What happened after he knocked my ass out?"

"Tech and Slam went after FX988 and stopped him just in time." Flazentino replied. "Then, when we escaped from his fury, he was chasing us out of the planet… that's when he exploded into a million stars right before our eyes! You missed it!"

"Wow. He couldn't survive out of a planet's atomsphere, huh?"

"Nope."

"So, Tech, are we heading back to HQ?"

"I hear you're alive and well, ZaQuintina." Tech started from the cockpit. "We're heading back."

"Okay. I need to know if my brother's doing okay."

Later, back in HQ…

ZaQuintina was resting on a massage bean bag chair that was invented by Wile E. himself in the hospital chamber of the base. She was this close to falling asleep until she heard the door slide open. She lifted her head and saw Lola walking in with her ears lower than how they usually are.

"Hey, Lola." ZaQuintina greeted softly. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something." Lola replied in a serious tone of her usuallly bubbly voice. "It's about your brother."

"What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"No. He got worser than worse."

"What do you mean?"

"His symptoms got worse. His appetite is completely gone, his scales are shedding faster than normal, his tail is really heavy and droopy, and he has these green scales all over his face, which is some kind of deadly virus that sent him throwing up green stuff."

"Oh, hell no! Tell me you're lying!"

"I wish I was."

"No…… no… no-no-no-no-NO! FUCK NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm not, ZaQuintina. Havintine told me everything."

"IT CAN'T BE! PLEASE TELL ME HE'LL LIVE!"

"He's at risk of dying soon."

"FUCK THAT BULLSHIT! I GOTTA SEE HIM AGAIN!"

"You can't."

"Why not!"

"You're injured. Agent Milestone doesn't release injured agents before 3 days time."

"3 DAYS!"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait no goddamn 3 days! I gotta see him NOW! AHHHHH, SHIT!" ZaQuintina felt the stinging pain from her back as she yelled 'now'. Lola patted her on the shoulder for comfort, but she pushed it off her angrily. "Don't touch me! I don't want nobody to touch me or speak to me until I see him!"

After that, Lola didn't say a word as she sighed with concern and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her on the way. She looked at the others with worry.

"Well? Is she okay, Lo?" Bugs asked. Lola shook her head in response as she walked up to the group.

"She's extremely pissed right now… and the pain on her back isn't calming her down at all." Lola replied. "She demands that she wants to see ZaQuinto right now, but since she just got injured, Agent Milestone, she can't go and see him. That was bad timing for her to be hurt."

"That FX988 bitch is smart. He must've sensed this coming somehow." Flazentino predicted with anger.

"That may be the case, but I disagree." Wile E. protested. "How can an alien from a planet that's almost a thousand lightyears from Earth sense a crisis as deadly as this?"

"That's a question ZaQuintina can answer there." Destiny replied with honesty. "Sure, I know more about aliens than her, but she knows about an alien's instinct to sense and predict random events on a daily basis."

"How about we do asthk her that right now?" Daffy asked as he headed for the hospital chamber alone. Lola tried to stop him.

"Daffy, I wouldn't do that if I were you." She pleaded, but Daffy kept going.

"What harm would it do, Lola, huh?" Those were his last words before he opened the door and stepped inside with the door closing behind him. It was silent for 15 seconds before the door slid open again and out came Daffy flying towards a wall with a black eye and a bent-up beak. When he was dazed, he had tiny duckling versions of himself circling around his head as his eyes were swirling in a black and white pattern. Lola shook her head with dismay before she spoke.

"Did I forget to mention that she also demanded that nobody can touch nor talk to her until she sees ZaQuinto herself?" She asked sarcastically in a serious tone. Flazentino was wide eyed at that question.

"Are you serious!" He asked with shock.

"It's better than havin' her commit suicide."

"You got a point. Destiny, we need to find someway to get to ZaQuinto's aid and watch ZaQuintina at the same time."

"I don't think there is a wa… hold on." Destiny paused as she turned to Danger, Rev, and Sylvester. "You three don't really do much of anything. How about you do us a favor in doing a teamwork-type of double duty?"

"Meaning…?" Danger asked.

"One of you keep an eye on ZaQuintina while two of you keep an eye on ZaQuinto and tell us about how his conditions are going every now and then. Sounds easy or what?"

"That-sounds-easy-to-me!" Rev replied cheerfully. "But-I-realized-one-thing…"

"What?"

"A-Loonatic-has-to-watch-ZaQuintina. I'll-do-it."

"Good. Danger and Sylvester, you two can take care of ZaQuinto. Deal?"

"Do we get paid out of this?" Danger asked.

"Of course you do!" Agent Milestone replied, pulling out a contract he just wrote. "This contract certifies that serious missions like this require serious payments to whoever is assigned to this mission. You get three times the current salary payment when you successfully complete it or if it failed, but you tried your best. Understand?"

"Hell, yeah. I understand now! Just tell us when to split and we'll get right on it!"

Later, back in the hospital chamber…

ZaQuintina was praying to herself in silence while Rev was sitting next to her, not saying a single word. They were in complete slience for about 20 minutes before Rev's communicator beeped, nearly startling the both of them as he answered it.

"Yeah,-Danger?" He started.

"ZaQuinto's unconcious." Danger replied. This made ZaQuintina sit up straight with shock, despite the pain from her back. "They just checked his heart rate. It's really low right now and he's still throwing up occasionally."

"There's gotta be a way to quicken the payment of missions." ZaQuintina muttered.

"Huh?" Rev asked.

"Can you ask Agent Milestone about raising the price of payment for every mission I complete?"

"Sure,-no-problem,-ZaQuintina."

"Thanks. Danger, keep as close of an eye on my brother as possible… he's the only other piece of advice and comfort I have left of my family."

"I will… or should I say, Sylvester and I will do the best we can. We promise."

"Please! I beg you! Don't let him die!"

"Hang in there, ZaQuintina! Everything's gonna be alright!"

"Okay. It's making my back hurt anyway." After that, the worried dragon sister of ZaQuinto slowly leaned back and relaxed with a sigh. Rev sighed himself as he gently rubbed her shoulders, but then, quickly removed it again, realizing that she said not to touch her at all. She chuckled as she got the hint. "It's okay, Rev. You can touch me and talk to me now."

"Good." Rev sighed as he resumed rubbing her shoulders. "Keep-watch,-Danger."

"Roger that, Rev Runna! Over and out!" Danger replied before he clicked off. Rev sighed again as he looked over at the now calm ZaQuintina and saw that she fell asleep. He smiled as he leaned on her shoulder.

"Don't-worry,-ZaQuintina. You're-brother… will-be-okay." Those were his last words before he finally fell asleep as well… with a smile… because he doesn't hope that ZaQuinto will be okay… he KNOWS!

To be continued…


	6. Two Dragons, One Crisis

Chapter 6: Two Dragons, One Crisis

Things got worse for a secret agent and her brother. ZaQuintina was hurt badly, but ZaQuinto was suffering worser problems. She kept crying quietly, leaking tears all over her clothes. Rev has kept and emptied 15 boxes of tissues for her. She was on her 16th box as she was crying again while eating a quick snack. Rev started to feel really bad for her, but kept his thoughts to himself.

As for the others in the main room of the agency…

"Agent Milestone, it seems that ZaQuinto's symptoms have really taken its toll on his heart. Every time he vomits, that's one piece of his life gone to the trash." Ace spoke through the speakers of the big computer. Agent Milestone sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe there is some way FX988 found out that this was going to happen." He said to himself. "Thanks for the update, Ace."

"No problem, doc." After that, he clicked off. It was once again silent in the whole agency. Agent Milestone began to feel a little concerned. He decided to call someone ZaQuintina loved more than her boyfriend…

"Hello, operator? Can you get me Kate and Henry Dragorii please?... Okay, I'll hold."

Meanwhile, at the Radford Retirement Home…

Kate was reading a magazine while Henry was playing against someone in a game of chess. 3 minutes later, the phone rang next to Kate. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She started.

"Hello, Mrs. Dragorii. This is Agent Milestone." The agent replied from the receiver. Kate sat up immediately as she became alert.

"How's my daughter doing? Is she okay?"

"Apparently not. Same for your son as well. Who do you want me to talk about first?"

"My daughter."

"Well, during a mission, she was injured badly on her back by an alien that was trying to destroy a planet from the core and out. We succeeded, but she really wants to see her sick brother and she can't."

"What's wrong with ZaQuinto?"

"His disease turned into a life-threatening virus that could kill him."

"Oh, my God!"

"Yeah. He developed these green spots all over his face and that's the sign of the virus. Now, he has a drooping tail, faster shedding to his scales, and vomiting, which is more serious than the shedding. I hate to be gross, but the bile that's escaping from his mouth every 15 minutes is an algae green color. None of the doctors don't know why, but they're guessing that the bacteria from the green spots has disrupted his bloodstream and made its way to his stomach."

"Oh, no! Why can't his own sister see him?"

"She can't see him for three days because she's been injured."

"Are those your rules or theirs, meaning the entire agency business bureau?"

"I wish they weren't, but they're theirs."

"What can she do for now?"

"Heal… and hope that he'll turn up into a better state by the time she's healed."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for any updates."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll be sure to tell you any additional information. Just hang in there and everything will be alright."

Meanwhile, over at Radford University, in chemistry class…

Havintine and Destiny were pretty worried that ZaQuintina's seat was bare. Dr. Johansen was shocked to see her seat empty as well and he walked up to the siberian husky and kinkajou-wolf mix.

"What happened to ZaQuintina?" He asked the two. Destiny was brave enough to speak after noticing that Havintine was emotionally depressed by the way his head was in his hands, as if he had a very severe headache.

"She had a mission to cover and frankly… she got hurt before we completed it." Destiny confessed. This made everybody freeze and look at the three in the middle of the classroom in slience.

"A mission?"

"Yeah. ZaQuintina and I are secret agents for the ACME Agency Bureau Incorparation. The agency is called ACME Silver Dragon Secret Agency Force."

"Amazing. So, how about ZaQuinto?"

"He's feeling more miserable than his sister."

"Aw, I'm so sorry. Maybe that's why Havintine here is being a little… depressed."

Destiny looked over at her dog friend and he did look depressed as his head was deeply in his hands.

"He's her new fiancé and… he's just as worried as me." She continued. Dr. Johansen nodded in agreement as he placed a hand on Havintine.

"Havintine, if you really feel emotionally depressed, then maybe you should visit the nurse and have an early dismissal." He said to the husky. "I don't want you to become insane before your spelling bee tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow?" Havintine groaned.

"Yes, it is. I suggest you get some rest now and today, so you won't be tired tomorrow in front of the entire school."

"Okay, Dr. Johansen. I will… and on my way out, can you come with me for a second?"

"Okay. I'll help you gather your stuff. Destiny?"

"Sir?" Destiny said back politely, standing up in the process.

"Take over the class for me for a second. Tell them to start their experimentations on making their own mutated lizard."

"Okay."

Later, outside the classroom…

"What is it, Havintine?" Dr. Johansen asked.

"I really need you to sign me off of the spelling bee." Havintine replied with deep sorrow. The fox professor was taken aback by this.

"WHAT! Why? You're the best speller for a first timer."

"I know, but right now, with the spellin' and ZaQuintina's desparate worry about her brother, I really think I should stick withh what's more important… and that's making my fiancé happy."

Dr. Johansen was touched by his most intelligent student's words. He smiled as he nodded in agreement, telling him to continue his speech.

"You love her that much already?" He asked the husky. Havintine nodded with determination.

"Hell, yeah! I never thought a girl like her could love me like she does. We made love and everything and it's really turnin' my used-to-be-miserable life around. At first, I was as poor as an abandoned puppy who was set out in a cardboard box for free adoptions and now, I'm livin' the fantastic life, dating the sexiest dragon in the whole world… and that made my parents even more proud of me, especially my dad. He always knew I would find one girl to be in love with me soon… and… well, here she is. Now that she really wants to be with her brother, I kinda feel the same way."

"Why?"

"I've had a situation like that once, except I had a fractured skull, thanks to a stupid son of a bitch who removed my back brakes of my bike before I rode the damn thing!"

"What was wrong?"

"Soon after I was sent to the hospital, I saw my foreign brother from Korea named ByvarkiiRyonnzii-Jafaharo, or just Ryonnzii for short, come into the same emergency room as me. He had a more terrifying accident than mine. He was in this deadly car crash, which made his head split in two, a piece of sharp metal impaled in his chest and through his back, and both of his arms were sliced off clean. I was in deep shock to see him like that and pretty soon after I was put into care, he dies right in front of my eyes. So, you see, that's why I need to be there for ZaQuintina and her brother's safety. If I don't, who knows what'll happen?" Then, suddenly, he gasped with horror. "Oh, shit!"

"What is it?" Dr. Johansen was in tears as he spoke. Havintine held his head in his hands again as he continued.

"Maybe… with his future vision back when he was 14… was all a miscalculation by 14 years. He wasn't gonna die at 18… he was gonna die at his age now. What if he does die! What if… ZaQuintina decides to kill herself! I'VE GOTTA GO THERE TO HER NOW!" After that was said and done, the siberian husky skipped the trip to the nurse and just ran out the college doors with fury and fear in his heart. Dr. Johansen watched with extreme tears and concern. When he returned back to his class, this students, including Destiny, were sliently stunned to hear what Havintine just said. Destiny ran up to her teacher with her belongings and before she could say what ths fox professor knew she was going to say, he just held his hand up and allowed her to leave and pick up Flazentino on her way. She smiled as she got the hint and ran off. The rest of the students remained slient throughout the rest of the lesson.

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

Danger and Sylvester were forced to sit in the waiting room, due to the fact that the doctors were about to begin their operation in healing ZaQuinto. Danger just paced back and forth in front of the black and white cat while he called on his cell phone for Agent Milestone.

"Hello, Agent Milesthtone?" He started as he spoke in the phone.

"Yes, Sylvester?" Agent Milestone replied.

"I've got sthome good newsth and I got sthome bad newsth."

"What's the good news?"

"The good newsth isth the doctorsth are gonna sthtart operatin' on ZthaQuinto right now."

"Oh, that's a relief. What's the bad news?"

"The bad newsth isth we can't be in there to sthee how they're doin'. We have to wait in the waiting room."

"Damn. Well, tell Danger to check up on ZaQuintina-Mitchell. I'm scared to go in there."

"Okay. I'll tell him. Bye." After that, Sylvester looked up at the Loonatic, who was still pacing back and forth. "Danger?"

"WHAT! I'm busy!" Danger replied with impatience.

"Agent Milesthtone sthaid to check on ZthaQuintina."

"Oh, okay."

Meanwhile, in the hospital room of the agency…

ZaQuintina was fast asleep after eating some warm chicken noodle soup 30 minutes ago. She was laid back against her bean-bag chair as Rev gently placed a warm blanket over her. Seconds after, his communicator rang in a very low volume so he wouldn't wake up ZaQuintina.

"Yeah?" Rev whispered.

"Rev? What's wrong with your voice?" Danger asked.

"ZaQuintina's-asleep.-I'm-whispering-so-I-won't-wake-her-up."

"Oh. It's about time she fell asleep. She's been up for a while. Is she doing okay? How's her back?"

"It's-healing-up-well.-She hasn't-felt-any-stinging-pains-since-the-past-2-hours-after-she-stopped-crying."

"Good."

"How's-ZaQuinto?"

"Not too good. The doctors are about to operate on him and hope that he'll be healed."

"Well,-I-wish-them-good-luck."

"So do I. Oh! Havintine, Destiny, and Flazentino are here!"

"They-are?"

"Yeah. They must be hoping for… hold on." It was silent on the other line for a second. There were some distant voices, but Rev couldn't make out what they were saying. After 5 minutes, Danger came back. "Actually, they're here to help check up on ZaQuintina with me."

"Oh,-okay.-Tell-them-she's-doing-okay."

"Alright. See ya, Rev."

"Bye!"

To be continued…


	7. Making a Deadly Decision: Part I

Chapter 7: Making a Deadly Decision-Part I

Inside the operation room with the unconcious ZaQuinto, doctors and nurses worked hard to try and at least slow the progress of the virus' damage. While ZaQuinto was unconcious, he invisioned a very passionate dream. He dreamed that he woke up and found himself healed and well as he was dressed up in his favorite football jersey and blue jeans. He looked at ZaQuintina, who was dressed in an angelic white dress, straight in his eyes. He smiled as he spoke.

"ZaQuintina, you must be sleeping yourself." He started. His sister nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. "I was hoping I would see you before you go." She soon started leaking tears as her brother embraced her tightly.

"I am NOT goin' anywhere, sis. I promised to be with you now and forever when you was a baby and now, I'm keeping that promise for the rest of my life. I'm not gonna let this virus kill me."

"Really?" ZaQuintina looked up at her brother with a little smile.

"Yeah. You really changed my life when you were nestled in my arms. When you looked up at me with your big green eyes, I knew that someday, I would keep my street dancing secret to myself until you were old enough. I'll have to say, though, that with you by my side…"

"…being a big brother is a much better job for you than being a street dancer."

"How did you know?"

"Bugs told me the whole story before I was first brought into the agency. That statement sent me to tears."

"I can tell. So, you're not gonna quit because of me, right?"

"No. I'm gonna keep goin' until I get what I need… and what I want for that matter."

"What do you want?"

"To be with you, brother. That's all I'm praying for right now and I'll hope to do it soon without interruptions." She resumed her intense crying into her brother's strong chest as he hugged her as tight as he could, crying as well. That's pretty much how the dream ended as Rev shook her awake, seeing tears leak from her closed eyes as she was shuddering in her breathing.

"ZaQuintina,-what's-wrong?" Rev asked with concern. ZaQuintina woke up with wide eyes for a moment before she settled down, slowing her hyperventilating breath.

"I saw my ZaQuinto in my dream." ZaQuintina replied as she calmed down. "I told him that the only thing I wanna do right now is be with him every step of the way."

"Awww,-that's-cute.-I'm-sure-you-can-be-with-him-for-real,-too."

"Really!" ZaQuintina quickly sat up with happiness. Rev nodded.

"Yep.-Agent-Milestone-said-that-it's-been-past-three-days-already-and-he's lettin'-ya-free-to-see-your-brother."

"FINALLY!" She jumped to her feet and ran towards the door with a smile. As she ran out, the Looneys and Loonatics were happy to see her. Lola showed a small smile as she saw the cheerful dragon. "Lola, I can see him!"

"Good. Want me to take off that bandage for ya before you go?" Lola asked. ZaQuintina nodded as she turned her back towards the tan rabbit slowly. Bugs walked up to the dragon with a proud smile.

"So, ya finally believed in yaself, huh?" He said.

"Yeah. I just hope Havintine didn't get too worried about me. I know how his emotional problems can take effect sometimes."

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

Havintine was going crazy as his emotions took over. Destiny, Danger, Flazentino, and Sylvester were watching him with weird looks on their faces. After 3 minutes, Danger formed an orb and threw it at him, knocking the husky out.

"I was more comfortable with him doing this at a spelling bee." Destiny complied. Flazentino nodded in agreement.

Back at the agency…

ZaQuintina's bandage was completely removed by the time the phone near Agent Milestone rang. He answered it and spoke as the peach dragon watched.

"Hello?" Agent Milestone started. A nurse from the Radford Hospital was on the other line.

"Hi, Agent Milestone." Said the nurse. "May I speak to ZaQuinto's sister please?"

"Sure, hold on." The agent turned towards ZaQuintina, who grabbed the receiver quickly. "You must be anxious."

"Hell, yeah." ZaQuintina replied as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Yes?"

"I just got some good news about your brother."

"What is it?"

"It seems that we sucessfully deleted the virus instead of treating it like we meant to do. He's not vomiting anymore and the green spots are gone. His droopy tail is still there, though."

"YES! Can I see him then?"

"Yes, you may. Are you still raising money for the operation of getting rid of the disease though?"

"I'm working on it, thanks for asking. I've completed two missions already."

"Excellent. I'll keep you updated on your brother's condition."

"Thank you so much. I'll be there shortly."

"We'll see you then. Goodbye."

"Bye." By the time she gave the phone back to Agent Milestone, she grew into happy tears as she hugged the nearest Looney Tune, which happened to be Bugs. As she cried in his shoulder, he looked up at his wife and winked. She winked back with a smile. "The virus is gone!"

"It is?" Milestone asked. ZaQuintina nodded as she regained herself.

"Yeah. I can see him now. Bye, everybody." After that, she ran towards a hovercycle and sped off towards the hospital. Tech chuckled as he saw her take the vehicle.

"I was gonna let her have it anyway, but I guess she knew from the start." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

Havintine was still laid down on the floor after being knocked out by Danger. Destiny shook her head with annoyance before she slowly got up and walked up to the husky, but before she could approach him, something swift snatched him off the floor and towards a restroom as she saw the door move back and forth. She suddenly realized who that was and ran in there. The others followed as well.

Inside the bathroom…

Destiny busted in and looked around, but didn't see anything. As soon as Danger, Flazentino, and Sylvester entered, they were puzzled as well.

"What is it, Destiny?" Flazentino asked her, but she shushed him as she heard a soft moan come from a stall. She just didn't know which one. She peeked in each of the stalls' cracks. When she finally approached the last one, she sighed.

"They're in here." She whispered.

"Who'sth in there?" Sylvester asked. Destiny kept a sly smirk as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall facing the boys. The three of them were still confused.

Inside the last and biggest stall, we see ZaQuintina kissing Havintine passionately on the mouth against the wall, having Havintine's back on the wall. She allowed the husky to massage her butt this time as she let her long tail flow freely along with him. She had her arms around his neck with her slender hands gently scruffing the furry scruff of the back of his neck. They moaned every 2 minutes of the kiss, making it deeper and deeper until it came to the point where Havintine was able to taste her tongue. She moaned loudly as she felt the gentle sucking from her boyfriend and she sucked back, making him moan. Pretty soon, they ended up grinding each other's groins against each other gently with ZaQuintina's tail strongly coiled around his tail passionately. They never wanted it to stop, even though ZaQuintina desperately wanted to see her sick brother. After 20 minutes more of their passion, they slowly released the kiss, having a trail of saliva connect to each of their mouths. Havintine sucked in the string of spit and swallowed it deliciously before he stroked his fiancé's face gently.

"I'm, uh… guessing that you heard the good news about ZaQuinto." He said deeply. ZaQuintina nodded in response as she sighed lustfully and laid her head down gently on his chest, closing her eyes in the process. He chuckled softly as he played with her silky, long, and brown hair. Seconds later, Destiny opened the door and smiled.

"What was the kissing all about?" She asked slyly. Danger, Sylvester, and Flazentino were trying to hold back their smiles, but couldn't. This made the husky chuckle as he spoke.

"She's extremely happy about her brother's health." He replied. "I guess she was so happy that she needed to kiss me to get it outta her system."

"Aw, tender moment. ZaQuintina-Mitchell, do you wanna see your brother now?"

"Hell, yeah!" ZaQuintina replied as she perked up and dashed out the bathroom in a flash. This surprised Havintine as he slowly walked out the stall with a smug look on his face.

"Goddamn!" Danger exclaimed as he was phased by the sudden exit. "That's what I call brotherly love."

Meanwhile, up in ZaQuinto's hospital room…

He was back to his old, but still sick self as he was sitting up in bed, sipping on a carton of apple juice while watching a basketball game on tv. Minutes later, he saw his younger sister enter the room and hug him gently. She was crying like crazy as she had her face in her brother's chest.

"I'm glad you're okay!" She screamed as she hugged her brother. ZaQuinto smiled as he hugged back lovingly. He loved his sister so much that he would tell her a big decision she had to make in order to keep him up and awake.

"ZaQuintina, there's a thing I need you to do for me… and make this your mission." He said at last after the virus was deleted. He could talk again… and his voice was deeper than before he had the disease. ZaQuintina calmed down as she sat down in a chair next to him.

"I see you can talk again. So, what's the mission?"

"I must warn ya, it's pretty damn deadly."

"I can take it."

"Are you sure? Because after that last mission you took, I thought you was gonna die."

"Don't worry. I'm a renaissance girl."

"Fo' real, you are. Now, listen. There's still one fan of mine who still thinks I'm still around street dancin'. He probably didn't hear the news about my retirement 18 years ago. I need you to take this deadly risk and kill him for me."

"Why are you calling this mission 'deadly'? What's so deadly about it?"

"………He's a horror movie in a wolf suit."

"…………………….."

"Yeah. He does whatever it takes to kill me and now that you're gonna go kill for me, he'll try to kill you……Mortal Kombat fatality style."

"Oh, no. I better keep an eye on him then."

"Will you take the death sentence, my sister… my only sister?"

"Yes, I will. If I should die, I'll take it… for your sake. I don't want your future to come true." After that, she hugged him tightly. He hugged back and started crying. He depended on his sister to take a deadly decision like this… and knows that she's NOT going to fail.

"Please do it for me and do it your way. Don't make him force you to take chances."

"I won't… and I promise."

Meanwhile, in the waiting room…

Havintine, Destiny, Flazentino, Danger, and Sylvester were all sitting together, waiting for ZaQuintina to come out. When she exited the elevator, she seemed to ignore the others as she left the hospital with a determined look on her face. When the double glass doors stopped moving, Havintine ran out after her, only to find that she disappeared. He showed a look of concern before he turned back towards the others.

"Where did she go?" Danger asked. Destiny and Flazentino were thinking the very same question. Sylvester was just puzzled. Havintine didn't reply for a moment as he turned back towards the empty space where ZaQuintina disappeared. He bowed his head and closed his eyes with sorrow as he finally said:

"She's got a mission she must do……… alone." This made Destiny and Flazentino wide eyed as they ran up to him.

"What! What do you mean 'she has to do it alone'?" Flazentino asked with worry.

"I can sense it, even from my small whiskers. She's been assigned a mission by her brother and now, she must face this mission without anybody. No Looneys, no Loonatics, no you, and no Destiny… and probably no me either. She has… to do this… for her brother's sake… and greater good."

"Somehow, I've got a feeling that this mission is gonna spell out something. She'll probably be paid triple the current salary when, or should I say, IF she completes it." Destiny said. Havintine nodded in agreement as he raised his head up a little, still avoiding eye contact from the kinkajou-wolf mix.

"Yeah, it does. It actually spells out an object."

"Which is?"

"Desktop."

"What does it stand for?"

"Determined Energized Sister Kills Tough Overreactive Punk-ass."

"How do you know if she'll actually 'kill' the guy?" Sylvester asked. Havintine kept his eyes focused on the parking lot as he continued.

"She will. It's her brother she's getting revenge on… and that's exactly why she needs to do this on her own."

"Well, I'll wish her good luck with that." Flazentino muttered.

Later, back at the agency…

ZaQuintina was dressed up and ready to face the wrath of her brother's future. She was dressed in a very comfortable jumpsuit, absent of sleeves, in a purple color. She also had on a white headband, hiding under the bangs of her hair and had a double-bladed plasma sword strapped to her waist along with a plasma whip on the left side. She was ready to face this… alone. The Looneys and Loonatics were pretty concerned about this. Agent Milestone was even more worried… about her education.

"ZaQuintina, you do remember that you have college to do, right?" He asked her before she mounted onto her hoverbike. She nodded in response as she refrained from it for a minute. "What about that?"

"I'll be fine. Havintine and Destiny will tell them about my encounter with the killer that was gonna kill my brother before he retired 18 years ago." She replied. "I made this decision from my heart and I'm gonna take that plunge, even if it means being as dead as a squashed bug."

"You do know who the killer is, do ya, doc?" Bugs asked as he walked up to her. "Rememba da story I told ya about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, actually, he only told me, Lo, and Daff who da killa was. He said is name was… Kavenzo Wolfgang."

"So, he IS a wolf."

"Yep. What? He told ya already?"

"He told me that he's like a horror movie in a wolf suit."

"Goddamn!" Daffy exclaimed. "Don't tell me he'll kill ya!"

"He won't… because I'll eat up his ass. I'll probably start from his neck and go from there. That's where the tender meat is."

"ZaQuintina-Mitchell!" Agent Milestone exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I am a dragon, though, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Point proven! Now, please excuse me. I have to face this alone. I'll die tryin' if I have to." After that was said, she got on the hoverbike and drove off to look for Kavenzo himself.

To be continued…

(Sorry I had to stop here, but I didn't wanna bore myself. Anyway, tell me what you think so far. I'll try to make the next chapter so action-packed, you'll wanna read it again and again.)


	8. Making a Deadly Decision: Part II

Chapter 8: Making a Deadly Decision- Part II

"Now for our top story..." The reporter started on Radford University's schoolwide television in the auditorium. "...it seems that ZaQuinto Dragorii, a retired street dancer from Atlanta, Georgia, is healing up quite well. Doctors were able to remove the virus, but he still has the disease. He can also talk again. Now for the big news! ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii, an 18-year-old junior at Radford University and younger sister to ZaQuinto Dragorii, is taking the big plunge of all plunges. She actually received a source from her brother saying that a wolf named Kavenzo Wolfgang was planning to kill ZaQuinto, even if he retired or not and ZaQuintina-Mitchell was shocked by this message. So, what did she decide to do? Go on a secret special mission, announced by her own brother, to go, hunt down, and kill the deadly algae green wolf before he kills her brother. It's a life-death scenario for this 'renaissance girl' and she not letting ANYTHING get in her way. As for her education, the principal of Radford University as volunteered to excuse her and give her 100s across the board in all of her classes until she returns. It looks like this mission could last for quite a while. Her pet black-footed ferret, Flazentino-Raaviarno, and her two friends, Destiny Wolfajou and Havintine, are hoping for the best as well as the Looney Tunes, Loonatics, and the entire ACME Secret Agency Bureau. We all wish you good luck, ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii."

Havintine, Flazentino, and Destiny were watching this from the cafeteria as they were eating lunch and they were cheering on for her.

"So, Havintine, will she or will she not succeed?" Flazentino asked with worry. Havintine kept his focus on his food as he spoke.

"She'll succeed. I can sense it now. I just…… wanted to make love to her before she went, but I was too late… and so close." He replied. Destiny frowned as what he meant and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Havintine. At least you have a love in your heart that loves you back." She encouraged. "I just hope for the very best for her."

"Me, too."

Meanwhile, in the interior of the extended Hoverbike…

"Milestone, do you know about Kavenzo Wolfgang?" ZaQuintina asked as she kept her determined face on the road with a headset on her.

"Yes. He's a well-known criminal in southside Atlanta. He's been charged at a total of 20 times. Half of those times were for murders of innocent people." Agent Milestone replied from the earpiece of the headset.

"And the other half?"

"Rape and robberies at convinence stores."

"Damn!"

"Yeah, he's a real pain in the asshole."

"So, now that we know that he might kill my brother, any chances that he may desend from this decision he calls 'the right shit'?"

"There's a 50 percent possibility, but still, you need to stop him as soon as possible. He's only in the southside region right now. Just track him down and do whatever you can to kill his insane ass!"

"Yes, sir. ZaQuintina-Mitchell out." After that was said, she resumed her concentration on the road. She soon spotted suspicious behavior in a nearby bar and decided to stop there and check it out. She parked next to the place and got out of the vehicle, only to find that an algae green, yellow eyed wolf was just entering the place before her. She pressed the speak button on the earpiece part of the headset and spoke again. "Milestone, I've found him. He just entered inside a local bar."

"Excellent. I suggest you go for a different approach rather than just going in casually."

"10-4." She clicked off again after that and pulled out a special watergun. She shot it and a hook popped out, towards the top of the building and she was automatically pulled up towards the top with no problem. Then, she placed the gun away and looked into the rooftop window. She spotted the same wolf go towards the arcade section, which was right below her. She smiled seductively before she busted through the roof and tackled him perfectly. When he was phased, he looked up at her quickly and noticed that she was about to punch her, but then stopped when she suspected something. "Ravenzo?"

"ZaQuintina-Mitchell!" He asked in a normal 23-year-old male's voice. "Damn, girl! Long time no see!"

"I… I thought you was…"

"Who? Kavenzo Wolfpack? Nah, girl! He's my evil twin."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah. He said he really wanted to kill ZaQuinto when he turned 18, but now that he's retired, he don't know where the hell he is."

"Crap! Bugs was right about the fact that he was gonna be killed at 18 years old. Sorry about that." She calmed down and help the good twin of Kavenzo up. "So, where have you been?"

"Lookin' for him myself. Which agency are you with?"

"The ACME Silver Dragon Secret Agency."

"Sweet. So am I… twice removed."

"What happened?"

"I shouted at Agent Milestone at the wrong end of the stick and got fired. Then, he gave me another chance and guess what? I blew it again and he fired me the second and final time."

"Harsh. So, you do know where your evil brother lives, do you?"

"I should know, but I don't. I don't know how I don't know."

"Well, we can look for him together. I need to avenge my brother, even though he's still living."

"Cool. I've always wanted to work with a renaissance girl."

"Aw, thanks."

Later, back in the vehicle…

"It was negative, sir." ZaQuintina spoke into her headset with Ravenzo in the back. "This is actually Kavenzo's good twin brother, Ravenzo."

"Well, now. I never knew that with a heart as evil as it is, he would have a brother… and a twin brother at that to boot? Damn, he's a tricky son of a bitch."

"I tell you what! I'm still in southside. Where shall I search next?" Right on cue, a few poilce cars came speeding down the street beside her and they were heading for a convenience store a few miles ahead. Ravenzo went wide eyed and so did she when she saw the scene. "Onnnn second thought, I'll… uh… call you back. I think we've got him this time."

"Excellent. Keep us posted, just in case you need back up."

"Yes, sir. 10-4!"

Meanwhile, in the agency…

"Well, the avenge has begun!" Bugs chanted. "Don't ya tink she might need one more person to help 'er out? I've hoid dat Kavenzo will use every weapon on his arsenal at his disposal to kill ZaQuinto."

"I suppose so. I would get Havintine, but he said he doesn't…" Agent Milestone said before the ringing phone interrupted him. Lola pick it up.

"Hello……… yes, this is the ACME Secret Dragon Agency. Who calling?... Kandiza Siberion? Wait, isn't Havintine your son?... He is?... What do you need?" While Lola was paused, everybody else grew shocked as they heard that Havintine's mother was on the other line. "……He just learned some moves from his uncle?... Cool! I guess we can send him in, then. Agent Milestone figured tha…… Huh?... You wanna talk to him?... Okay. She wants to ask you a few questions." She handed the receiver to the human agent as he took it.

"Well, let's hope they're worth answering. Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Milestone." Kandiza started in her elderly voice. "I've been suspicious about my son's behavior ever since ZaQuintina first claimed him as her new boyfriend. Have you suspected anything about her?"

"Other than her desperate need to see her brother after being injured during a mission? Nope. Why?"

"I was cleaning up his room after he left for college and I found something quite unusual under the sheets…"

"What was it?"

Later, at the convenience store…

"Yo' money or yo' dumb-ass life!" Kavenzo demanded as he pointed a pistol at the cashier's head. "'Cause afta you tell me where ZaQuinto is, maybe you'll live! Now where the hell is he!"

"I… I-I-I-I-I-I don't know, s-s-s-s-s-s-sir." The cashier studdered. Kavenzo grew furious as he was about to pull the trigger until…

"GET NEAR MY BROTHER AND YOUR ASS MIGHT GET KICKED ALONG WITH YOUR NUTSACK!" Shouted a deep female voice from the distance. Kavenzo turned towards the source, which was ZaQuintina-Mitchell herself with his twin brother, Ravenzo, by her side.

"Who the hell are you!"

"ZaQuinto's younger sister, ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii… and you're about to die for trying to kill my brother!"

"You bitch! There's no way you can defeat me!"

"Try me, if you want… but it won't do you any good!"

"Oh, it will… once I'm finished with you!" ZaQuintina got into her fighting stance while Ravenzo got himself safe by watching from the glass door entrance. "Bring it… motherfucker!"

"GRRR!" Kavenzo pulled out his gun and started shooting, but thanks to the sexy dragon's acrobatic skills of a cheerleader, she was able to flip and somersault all over the place to avoid the bullets. After his 50th bullet was wasted, he got frustrated and dropped the gun before ZaQuintina sent a kick to his face and they were both on the floor, having ZaQuintina on top of him, holding him by his shirt. She snarled like a real dragon should in anger before she spoke.

"Why did you wanna kill my brother, huh? WHY!" She asked with fury. Kavenzo grew a little nervous, but not too nervous.

"He was a street dancin' son of a bitch that was a lil' too young fo' fame and fortune! That's why!" He replied. ZaQuintina slapped his face with her tail in response.

"He retired, dumb-ass! He retired 18 years ago… and you STILL wanna kill him!"

"Yeah… just because he made me jealous! I was 14 when I started street dancin', but when I heard that he was already a pro at 14 himself, that made me wonder 'how?'. So, I figured that he really did it just to make me look bad."

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You're just mad because he progressed his talents faster than you. Now, I should probably have you as my entreé."

"Huh?"

"First… I gotta make sure you're all beaten and tender…" After she sang that playfully, she started punching and slapping him all over his body until he was red and bruised… probably bleeding, too. After over 40 punches, over 30 slaps, and 10 stabs with a nearby knife exactly, he was knocked out. She then smiled with evil in her green eyes before she started snarling with her drooling mouth open, as if she was starving… and she was. Ravenzo closed his eyes because he really didn't wanna see this gory performance ZaQuintina was about to do. She wanted to wait until the evil wolf's eyes were open, so he could see her one last time. When his eyes were halfway open, she said in a whisper:

"Maybe after you're nestled in my stomach, you'll feel like a motherfuckin' idiot that you are."

After that was said, she finally started at his neck and ate him up completely, spewing blood everywhere, even on herself, but she didn't care. Having his blood stain her was a sign of a vengence. After she ate him, she stood on her knees and roared a t-rex with victory. ZaQuinto was avenged.

2 hours later, back at the hospital…

ZaQuintina was fast asleep next to her brother. She was so full after that dinner, that she decided to take a small nap next to her brother. ZaQuinto smiled and chuckled at this as he received a phone call from Bugs.

"Hello?" ZaQuinto started as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, doc." Bugs spoke up on the other line. "How are you doin'?"

"I'm doin' a'ight. All I can eat is vegetables right now."

"Good. Where's ya sista?"

"Right here beside me… takin' a nap. She finally defeated that bastard Kavenzo and actually ate his ass up!"

"Damn, doc. She has the look of a dragon, so she's gotta have the appetite of a dragon, huh?"

"Yeah. She's got the spirit of her chinese dragon ancestors in her somewhere…" He paused as he gently rubbed her shoulders. "…and I love it."

"Dat's good… oh! Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Havintine's wit us."

"HE IS!" ZaQuintina screamed happily as she woke up with a start and took the phone from her brother. "When did he get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago. He's standin' right beside me… and he has somethin' ta tell ya dat his modder found out."

"Oh, no…"

"What? Is it bad?"

"Just… put my boyfriend on the line."

"Okay, doc."

While she was on hold, ZaQuinto saw the horrified look on his younger sibling's face, but decided that he should find out himself as he listened to conversation.

"ZaQuintina… my mom knows about…" Havintine started, but ZaQuintina cut him off.

"I know, I know. Should we tell her?"

"I don't know. It did hurt when you went all rough on me that night. I thought you were playin' around."

"I was, but my dragon instincts got to me the moment my wild side escaped from my clutches. It's no wonder you were acting so emotional about my attempt to defeat Kavanzo."

"Yeah. The pain from 'that' made me angry inside along with worrin' and all."

"Really, though, I think it is best if you confess to your mom about this. It's for your own safety… and probably for hers, too."

"Agent Milestone was so shocked about this when he heard it. He really wants to exempt you from the agency and I take your place."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. That's what he said."

"Oh, fuck no……… put him on the line."

"I don't think it's a good idea. He doesn't wanna talk to near-murderers."

"Wha… but…… but…"

"Just leave it to me. I'll tell my mom, then try to convince your boss to reassign you. I promise I'll try the best I can do."

"I love you, Havintine. Please… make me happy."

"I will." After that, the two hung up simultaneously. ZaQuintina stood up from the bed and made her way to the exit, but her brother stopped her.

"Wait! ZaQuintina, where are ya goin'!" He asked her worriedly.

"You don't wanna be with me… now that my own boyfriend's mom found out about my dragon abilities." ZaQuintina replied with her head down, facing the door. ZaQuinto was about to get up, but noticed the pipes attached to his arms and sat back down.

"No, sis. What the hell did you do? What do you mean by that?"

"I…… I knew about my dragon wild side from the start. Maybe I should've asked Kavenzo where the nearest detention cell is."

"………..."

"That wasn't the first time I've nearly eaten someone."

"Oh, hell no…"

To be continued…


	9. My Little Sister's a Monster!

Chapter 9: My Little Sister's a Monster!

"Agent Milestone, just… give me a chance to explain." ZaQuintina pleaded as she arrived at the agency 2 hours after she left her brother. Milestone held up a hand to stop her. She froze.

"No explaination is needed." He angrily replied as he stood between Havintine and his mother, Kandiza. "Once Kandiza found Havintine's blood stains all over his bed, that was it. Now, the only people I need an explaination from are your parents. Now, call them over, Bugs."

"Sure ting, doc." Bugs replied as he dialed for ZaQuintina's parents. Lola watched from the distance with Daffy, Sylvester, Rev, and Lexi and they were all pretty worried.

"Bugs, what's wrong?" Lola asked. The grey hare reached for the phone as he spoke.

"ZaQuintina has a lil' 'dragon instincts' disorda and she's dis close from bein' banned from dis organization."

"Why! What happened?"

"You'll find out, Lo."

Lola was taken aback by this reply and wondered what was going on. She decided to go into the main lobby of the headquarters and find out herself. When she took a peak into the room, she was shocked to see ZaQuintina handcuffed, like she committed a crime. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw Agent Milestone with Havintine and his mother. She was very curious as she watched while Bugs ran past her to hand the telephone to Agent Milestone.

"Dere ringin', doc." Bugs said as he handed him the phone. "All ya have ta do is listen."

Agent Milestone nodded in response as he held the phone up to his ear and heard the ringing until it finally clicked on.

"Hello?" Kate answered from the other line.

"Hi. This is Agent Milestone. I'm here to inform you for your youngest daughter's behavior. She released her dragon instincts and ate Kavenzo alive." The chief agent replied. Kate gasped as she heard this.

"Oh, no. Not again!"

"What do you mean 'not again'? You mean, she's done this insane act before?"

"Yes. She's been having this thing off and on every two years of her life. She nearly died when she just turned 8 and this has happened. She really follows in her Japanese dragon ancestor's footsteps, including her grandfather."

"What do you call this disorder?"

"I wouldn't really call it a disorder. More like a family tradition… an evil family tradition. You see, her great-great grandfather became cursed after disobeying a fortune teller of her predictions of a bad future ahead of him and instead of trying to prevent the future event from happening, he actually caused it to arrive. The curse was that the newest generation the Dragorii family must pay the consequences and release her instincts for every two years of her life. I guess she knew that ZaQuintina-Mitchell was gonna be the newest generation and well… here it is."

"Well, thank you for the explanation. She nearly killed her boyfriend during their first lovemaking session. That's what Havintine's mother, Kandiza, found in his bed: a spot of blood."

"Oh, my God. She's about to unleash it like Stitch having his glitch."

"Uh, oh…"

"You better keep a close watch on her. It could happen any minute now. I know this might upset her, but she should be taken to the hospital and expelled from your agency. Let's Havintine take her place."

"That's what I was suggesting. Thank you, Kate. Be sure to tell Henry about it."

"I will. Thanks for telling me. Bye."

"Bye." After that, he clicked off and handed the phone back to Bugs. "ZaQuintina-Mitchell, your mother suggested that you should see a doctor and be expelled from the agency until we solve this. Havintine can take your place until then."

"What! Are you serious!" ZaQuintina screamed, still keeping the deep drawl in her voice. Havintine was also shocked at this. Same for Lola and Flazentino. Agent Milestone nodded as he walked up to her.

"Yes. You should trust your mother on this."

"Hell, no! I don't wanna be expelled from this agency! I love it here!"

"I understand, but trust me. We don't know what to expect from you if you keep having this dragon glitch every two years of your life. Your mother fears that you may die, since you almost died at your age of 8."

"I'm not… gonna… leave." ZaQuintina was tearing up as she continued. "I don't give a damn about this. I survived through it when I was 8, didn't I?"

"Well, she doesth have a point." Sylvester pleaded as he walked in. "If she sthurvived when she wasth 8, then maybe she can live through thisth again."

"No, you don't understand! I did nearly die, but now, since my mom told my chief here, he doesn't seem to think that I'm not strong enough!"

"ZaQuintina, please…" Agent Milestone pleaded. ZaQuintina was about to say something else, but then, she just uncontrollably started roaring, like Stitch with his glitch, except her eyes flashed red when it happened. She realized it and froze with fear as she looked at her hands.

"Oh, no……… not here, not now. Ugh!" She held her head in pain as she tried to fight it, but it was too strong. She started to malfunction until she was on the ground with her face covered. Everybody, except Havintine and Kandiza, walked up to her with caution. When ZaQuintina slowly raised her head up, she looked at everybody as she growled and her eyes were glowing a bloody red. This made everybody step back as she roared like a real dragon and pounced for Daffy automatically. He screamed with horror as ZaQuintina tried to eat him, but then, she was held back by her tail by Havintine. She turned towards him fast and snarled with hunger as she tried to pull herself free. Havintine grunted with effort as he pulled back with a hard sweat. Lola was watching from the door and vowed that she wasn't gonna go too far with her dragon instincts. She looked over at Lexi.

"Lexi, I need you to brain blast ZaQuintina!" She commanded. Lexi got up from her chair and was shocked.

"Lola, are you outta your damn mind! What if I kill her?" She asked with fear.

"Either way, she might die. Just do it!"

"Okay." Lexi prepared herself to brain blast ZaQuintina while Havintine held her tightly. He was losing his strength as he tried even harder. ZaQuintina finally got tired of it and pounced on her boyfriend instead. She was about to bite him until…

"Whoa!" Lexi paused. "Havintine actually kissed her without any fear. I didn't need to brain blast her after all."

"Huh?" Everybody heard her and were confused as they watched them kiss ever so deeply. This made ZaQuintina slowly lower her body down and slowly grind on his crotch sexually as her growl turned into a passionate moan in seconds. Havintine noticed this and deepened the kiss even more as he moaned. Seconds later, ZaQuintina's tail drooped between her legs as she ended the kiss and sat up. She smiled as he smiled back, then she suddenly collasped lifelessly on his chest. Havintine checked her and noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Oh, my God! Somebody call 911!" He screamed in panicked tone. Lola ran up to them and she helped him try to revive the dragon while Kandiza volunteered to call 911. Agent Milestone watched with misery and evil in his eyes as he watched this happen. He then shook his head with disappointment.

"I told her she had to leave as soon as possible. She didn't listen." He said to himself.

20 minutes later…

ZaQuinto was shocked to see to his little sister laying in her own bed beside him on his left. He just stared at her the whole time while the nurses were setting up her little section.

"Uh…… can you tell me again why my sister's here?" He asked for the 3rd time. The nurse groaned with annoyance as she spoke.

"Your sister's become a monster. Her dragon instincts are overloading her system like hell!" She replied.

"She is 18, right?"

"Yeah."

"Damn! She might die with this one!"

"You'll never know."

"Yeah, I know. There's only one thing I can do…… take her place as an agent until she gets better."

"Havintine already volunteered to do so."

"Well, let me help him. Besides, I'm cured now. They said I could leave at anytime."

"Okay, if you want to… it'll be a role reversal between you and your sister."

"I know, but I gotta do what I gotta do. I said I'd rather be a big brother than a street dancer and I'm gonna do what I said!" After that, he got out of his bed and approached his unconcious sister. This made the nurse leave as he was into deep thought. As he slowly slid his strong hands under his sister's back, he closed his eyes and envisioned his past, back when he was 14 and ZaQuintina was 5 months old…

(Flashback…)

It was after dinner and ZaQuinto was given babysitting duties from his parents while they were out for a business meeting. He went over to his usual spot in front on the tv and turned on the Looney Tunes show. He looked down at her as she was giggling with her baby smile. This made him tear up as he smiled lovingly.

"ZaQuintina, I'm glad you came into this world." He started. "You really changed my life ever since you were born and it couldn't be any better. I deeply promise that I'll be your big brother, no matter what the circumstances." He paused as he hugged her tightly with tears emitting from his eyes. "I really, really, REALLY love you, sis… and I wouldn't trade anything for your love between us. I'll be by your side for years and never let you go anywhere with deadly risks." He paused again as he lowered her down and she looked up at him with a toothless smile. She then started to tear up and leap for his neck, hugging him tightly before she amazingly said…

"Me… lovey… big brother… lots." She chanted in her baby voice. He grew extra tearful as she said this and he hugged her back.

(Flashback, to the hospital…)

"Me… lovey… big brother… lots." ZaQuinto whispered as he gently stroked her face, then gave her a small kiss on the cheek. This made her groan to life and slowly look over at him with a smile. She heard what he whispered and remembered.

"Za… Quinto? You… remember what I… said that night?" She weakly asked. ZaQuinto nodded as he gave her a big hug.

"Yeah. That was the best thing you've ever said to me and you know what?"

"What?"

"Me lovey little sister lots, too."

ZaQuintina giggled at his reply as she slowly hugged back with tears. The two dragons hugged each other for quite a while before they finally released.

"I promise to help you out with this missions because like I said that night… I'll be by your side for years and never let you go anywhere with deadly risks."

"Aww, ZaQuinto. You'll do that? For me?"

"Yeah. If you start to go outta control again, the nurses will tell me immediately. You just hang in there while they figure out the cure for you. I love you, sis."

"I love you, too…… big brother." They hugged the final time for 5 minutes before ZaQuinto showed a determined look on his face and he ran out with bravery. He was gonna help his sister since she helped him.

To be continued…


	10. Taking Deadly Risks

Chapter 10: Taking Deadly Risks

The next day, it was no different for the terror that's taken over the Dragorii family. ZaQuintina-Mitchell was counted as the newest generation and now, she was cursed with a family tradition that took hold of her every two years of her life. Now that she was 18, dying was the only thing ZaQuinto had to prevent her from and to do that, he had to help his sister's friends and boyfriend in the next mission: L.O.L.A.. The Looneys, Destiny, Flazentino, ZaQuinto, the Loonatics, and Havintine all laughed, except Lola, when they heard the name of the mission. Agent Milestone held in his laugh as he continued.

"I'm… uh… heh, heh!... sorry, Lola. It is a hard mission."

"Obviously." Lola muttered as she didn't look amused. "What does it stand for?"

"Living Ophairion Lavishes Acmetropolis."

"Wow! I should've known what the 'A' stood for." Danger replied as he slowed down his laughing. "Aw, man! That's too funny, man!"

"Anyway, in this mission, an Ophairion living from his spirit world has escaped from the Demon's lair prison. ZaQuinto, Havintine, Flazentino, and a Loonatic has to go to Acmetropolis and stop him from destroying, or lavishing, the planet. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Havintine replied. "Is the Ophairion extremely dangerous?"

"Good question. It's actually a deadly monster in a small package."

"It's a small monster?"

"Yeah, but be careful. Looks can be deceiving."

"We'll be extra careful!" Danger replied as he strapped on a jetpack. "C'mon, guys!" The rest of the boys left with him, except ZaQuinto, who looked over at Lola.

"Lola, can you, Sylvester, Daffy, and Bugs do me a favor?" He asked her. She nodded in response.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Go over to the hospital and watch my sister for me. If anything goes wrong, keep hold of her while the nurses call me. I'll have my cell phone, just in case."

"Okay. You seem very dependent about you sister. We'll make sure that she doesn't get into anymore harm. We promise."

"Thanks."

Later, at the hospital…

Lola, Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester just entered the room where ZaQuintina was being laid. She heard the footsteps and looked over at them, smiling with happiness.

"Damn, am I glad to see you?" She asked sarastically. Bugs chuckled at her question as she took his seat.

"Well, let's just say dat were here on ya brodder's behalf." He replied. ZaQuintina's green eyes lit up at the sound of it.

"Really! Ya'll can tell he really loves me… and I love him just as much. I'm hoping he's doing a good job… but… there is one thing I want him to continue…"

"Really?" Lola asked as she took her seat. "What?"

"…Fullfulling his dream."

"Ya mean… his street dancin'?" Bugs asked. ZaQuintina nodded. "Naw, doc! Dat crap almost got him killed."

"And he was this close to having his sister go along with him?"

"Huh?" Daffy and Sylvester asked together as the Bunnies were speechless.

"Look, ya'll. I'm claimed as the sexiest dragon on Earth, right? So, maybe… just maybe… if I were to have his skills, then we would be a team that no fan, like Kavenzo, would kill."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Daffy realized as he stood up. "I get it! With your acrobatic and kung-fu sthkillsth combinin' with ZthaQuinto'sth sthtreet dancthin', ya'll could be the most unbeatable team ever!"

"Very good, Daffy. You really aren't a nuisance after all."

"I never knew I wasth!"

"Ya always were." Bugs muttered. Lola smiled at this observation.

"Ya'll could be so cute together." She sighed.

"I kno… ugh!" ZaQuintina groaned as she was about to go outta control again. "…oh… no! Not AGAIN! NYAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fought herself. The Looneys acted quickly as Lola, Sylvester, and Daffy held her down while Bugs called for a nurse. Pretty soon, ZaQuintina's scream faded to a dragon roar as her green eyes were overshadowed by bloody red glowing eyes. Sylvester took a careful precaution as she was about to pounce on one of them. She stood on all fours like a normal dragon before she aimed at Sylvester and pounced on him, but he was prepared as he fought back. He released a fierce meow as he scratched ZaQuintina on her arm, making her roar in pain before she bit him on the shoulder back. This didn't make the cat scream, but he grunted with effort as he resisted the pain long enough to plant a very deadly bite to the dragon's neck, sending her roaring in pain again with tears slowly escaping from her red eyes this time. This was Sylvester's chance to finish her off by pouncing on her and having the upper hand before he finally scratched her on her right cheek, making her bleed deeply. This knocked her out as she was plopped on the floor with her small pool of blood under her injured cheek. The nurses and doctors came in just in time to see the unconcious ZaQuintina-Mitchell on the floor. They quickly helped her up and placed her back on the bed while Sylvester was helped to his feet by Daffy. ZaQuintina suddenly wokeup again as she was glitching with her dragon spell again, like Stitch. The doctors tried to hold her down as hard as possible while the nurses healed the wounds Sylvester made on her. Bugs walked up to Lola as they embraced each other with fear and Daffy called ZaQuinto while fanning his best friend with a pamphlet.

Meanwhile, in Acmetropolis…

The Ophairion was a monster in a small package as it resembled a coyote with alien antennae and a muscular stature in his black color with orange eyes. Havintine strangled the creature with all his might while ZaQuinto prepared the Ninjizer 500 for the big finish. Danger helped Havintine with the strangling as it got released by the husky's grip for the 6th time and Flazentino was just watching the whole thing beside ZaQuinto, since there was nothing for him to do.

"Are you sure you can aim?" The ferret asked nervously. ZaQuinto chuckled with humor as she continued preparing the gun.

"Man, stop askin' me like I don't know what the hell I'm doin'!" He replied. "Sure, I can aim. I've taken archery in college."

"And you were how old?"

"13."

"Geez!"

"Yeah. Bein' a teen in college has advantages, man. Remember that, a'ight?"

"Okay." After that was said, ZaQuinto felt a brown rabbit hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a familiar face. He'd seen this brown rabbit with the biggest black eyes he's ever seen before. He suddenly gasped as he realized who that was.

"Donatanyo! Is that you, man!" He asked in an excited tone. Donatanyo was as muscular as Havintine with longer rabbit ears, which stopped at his ankles, and he wore a white tank top with baggy blue jeans. He was 33 years old. "Oh, my God! It's been 18 years since we last talked! What in the hell are you doin' in Acmetropolis!"

"This was the only place I could call home for someone like me." Donatanyo replied in a hansome deep voice. "These big eyes have been a horror to me all my life."

"I know, man. Listen, my sister's in grave danger. Can you help me support her?"

"You got a lil' sister?"

"Yeah. She was born 10 months after I retired from my street dancin'."

"Wow! Sure, I'll be glad to help. What's wrong with her?"

"Her ancestor's instincts are kickin' in every two years of her life and now, it's deadlier than ever! If we don't heal her soon, she could die."

"Aw, man. That's gonna be a hassle."

"I know, but she's my sister. I gotta take care of her. I promised when she was just a baby."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thanks, man." After that was said, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hold on." He reached into his pocket and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"ZthaQuinto! Your sthisthter'sth gone mad again!" Daffy exclaimed from the other line, nearly deafening the dragon. He gasped as he heard this and grew serious. "Sthylvesthter justht had a fight againstht her and now, she'sth unconciousth again!"

"Oh, no… not again. Tell the nurses to hold on. I'll be right there!" After that was said, he quickly hung up his phone and handed the gun to Flazentino. "Flazentino, shoot the little guy for me. I gotta get back to the hospital! Donatanyo, you can come with me and see my sister. She's the sexiest dragon in the world."

"Whoa! Are you serious! How old is she?" Donatanyo asked.

"18 years old."

"Dang! I'll be glad to come wit you!"

"Thanks, man. Let's go!" Havintine saw this as he finished off the small beast and Flazentino just shot him by the time the husky disappeared.

Back at the hospital…

ZaQuintina was still glitching with her roaring every 4 to 7 seconds. The doctors started sweating with effort as they tried to hold down the raging dragon. Bugs and the others were watching calmly as they attempted to numb her with a needle. Five minutes later, Havintine busted through the door with ZaQuinto and Donatanyo behind him. The Looneys were shocked to see Donatanyo.

"Hey! Donatanyo! Jeezth, it's been 18 yearsth sthincthe we last stheen ya!" Daffy greeted. "How old are ya now?"

"33." Donatanyo replied. ZaQuinto walked up to his half-raging sister and placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her down. It seemed to work as the doctors slowly backed off, letting Havintine and ZaQuinto handle this. Donatanyo stood close behind them, just in case. ZaQuintina calmed down by that time and she looked up at her brother and her boyfriend. She smiled with love before she slowly started glitching and went a little crazy before she did what she really didn't wanna do… especially to her brother…

…she scratched him on the face automatically. This sent a silence flowing through the room with an errie feeling. Havintine was shocked to see this. So was Donatanyo, even though he was dazed to see how pretty ZaQuintina was. ZaQuinto just froze with shock as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and realized what she did as she gasped as she looked at her claws. They were fully grown on each end of her fingers and they were stained with her brother's blood.

"No…" She whispered with fear as she looked back up at her brother. She regained herself as she quickly got out of bed and walked backwards towards an open window.

"ZaQuintina…" ZaQuinto pleaded. ZaQuintina shook her head in protest.

"No, ZaQuinto. You don't wanna be with me anymore. I'm… too dangerous." After that, she summoned her enclosed dragon wings that tore through her clothes and flapped on their own before she flew off out the window.

"Aw, damn! Now what do I do?"

"We gotta get her back. That's what we gotta do. Donatanyo, you comin'? I hear that you're my brother-in-law's old friend." Havintine asked. Donatanyo shook himself back to life before he regained himself.

"Uh… yeah. As a matter of fact, ZaQuinto, I wanna do an old friend a favor…" He replied as he walked up to his old friend. "…I'll go and find her for ya. I don't have these big eyes for nothin'!"

"You sure you can do this by yourself? You don't wanna bring Havintine with you? He's her boyfriend." ZaQuinto asked. Donatanyo looked over at the husky and whistled.

"Wow! I can see why. Okay, I'll bring him. She could use a lil' lovin'. C'mon, man. Let's go!" After that, Donatanyo and Havintine left, leaving the concerned ZaQuinto and Looneys alone. ZaQuinto grew determined as he ran out, dragging Bugs and Lola with him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, doc! Where are ya goin'?" Bugs asked with surprise.

"I'm going after ZaQuintina. I think I know where she flew off to…" He replied with a deeper tone of his voice.

Meanwhile, in the Radford Abandonment Refuge…

ZaQuintina was running through the forest on all fours, like a normal dragon, before she glitched again, then threw up some blood afterwards this time. She was getting weaker and weaker every glitch as she groaned with weakness.

Back in the main city…

Destiny saw Havintine come back with Donatanyo and they headed for a small ship. She was wondering what they were panicking about.

"Guys? What's wrong? Is ZaQuintina okay?" She asked. Havintine heard her and turned to look at her as he shook his head.

"No, Destiny. ZaQuintina's dyin' and we gotta get her before it's too late! Donatanyo and I are goin' alone." He replied. Destiny gasped as she heard this.

"Oh, no!. I'm comin' along, too! I love her too much as a friend."

"Okay, but you better be careful. She's been known to scratch."

Meanwhile, in a blue driving Nissan Z…

ZaQuinto was driving with strong determination as Lola was sitting in the passenger seat and Bugs was sitting in the back seat.

"She went to the Radford Abandonment Refuge… and she's probably gettin' close to dyin'. The only way we can save her is if Havintine beats us to her and gives her the deepest kiss possible. It's the only way that can save her."

"And if we're too late?" Lola asked with concern. ZaQuinto stopped at a red light as he bowed his head with a strong sigh.

"Then, I'll never forgive myself and she'll probably never forgive me."

"So, ya meanin' ta tell me dat she's had dis dragon instincts ting all her life and didn't know it?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. Every two years, she gets this thing and, like my mom said, she nearly died when she was 8. I'm afraid that she might die this time. That's why I gotta go after her."

"Is she turning into a real dragon or somethin'?"

"Yeah… and she can't. It's against the famliy tradition of 18-year-old girls."

"Wow!" Lola exclaimed."I didn't know your family had a tradition like that."

"Yeah. I takes it outta me or her. I've gotta stop her somehow, but after that scratch, I'm gonna slice her silly by the time I get to her." After that was said, ZaQuintina was seen running across the street with dripping blood coming out of her mouth. She was 90 percent close to a real dragon, but 94 percent close to dying. ZaQuinto sensed this and quickly got out of his car and ran after her. Bugs and Lola looked at each other with panicked looks before Lola took the driver's seat and Bugs moved up to the passenger seat. Lola stepped on it and they drove off.

Later, in the forest…

ZaQuinto was running through the bushes and trees, but he still couldn't find her. He stopped so he could hear. He heard horrific screaming in a male's voice and he ran towards the sound. When he finally arrived, he saw ZaQuintina up on all fours, throwing up blood again before she collasped into her disposed pool of blood. Havintine was the one that was screaming as he saw her puke all of a sudden earlier. ZaQuinto was in tears as he walked up to his sister and turned her over. Donatanyo arrived minutes later and kneeled down next to his sad friend. ZaQuintina woke up coughing up blood before she looked up at her with difficult and harsh breathing.

"Za… Quinto… Stay… away fr… from me. I… I'm… too… too… dan…ger…ous." She tried to speak. ZaQuinto stopped her as he gently held her in his arms with tears.

"You… are not… dangerous, sis! I'm gonna help ya! Havintine, you ready for you deepest kiss, man?"

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Havintine asked with concern.

"Yeah. I have a feelin' that it just might work."

"Good. Donatanyo brought a camera, so the people back at the agency can see it happen."

"Thanks, man."

"No prob, buddy. It's recording… now." Donatanyo replied as Bugs and Lola arrived on the scene. Havintine lowered himself down towards ZaQuintina and kissed her so deeply, his tongue was almost near the back of her throat. She felt this and tasted him back as she slowly wrapped her arms around him with a deep moan.

Back at the agency…

Kate and Henry were there with the rest of the agency, desperately waiting for the results of the kiss. Kate was in tears, praying that this might work.

Back in the forest…

The kiss lasted for over 45 minutes. After the kiss, he slowly released and waited for results. ZaQuintina coughed a little as she looked up at her boyfriend and smiled weakly.

"I… love… you all." She stated as her eyes were getting heavy, but she held in there. What happened next? You'll find out... in the next chapter.

To be continued…


	11. A Change in the Future

Chapter 11: A Change in the Future

We last left off at ZaQuintina-Mitchell nearly dying after she received a deep kiss from her boyfriend. How is she? Let's find out…

"I… love… you all." She stated as her eyes were getting heavy, but she held in there. She shuttered sharply as her green eyes fluttered with weakness and then…

"ZaQuintina?" Havintine pleaded before she laid back slowly and exhaled her last breath. She was gone.

Back at the agency…

Kate began to cry as she saw her daughter die before her eyes. Henry took her in her arms to comfort her.

"She was a good girl." Henry muttered with tears. "She'd never do anything this reckless. Never."

Back in the forest…

Havintine held his girlfriend's dead body close to his face as he cried intensely between her breasts. ZaQuinto started crying seconds later with Donatanyo kneeling down beside him with comfort. Bugs and Lola were behind the whole scene with tears. After the 5 minutes worth of crying in ZaQuintina's chest, Havintine gently laid her in his lap as he spoke his speech.

"Oh, ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii. I'm so sorry, baby." He started. "When I first met you in college, you were… known as a lover to me, really. Sure, we were friends… but then, when you completed that training mission, I realized how sexy you were when you fought and… it showed your seductive personality. That made me drool mentally." He paused as he gently stroked a hand to her cheek and kissed it softly before he continued. "………………You're my girl, ZaQuintina-Mitchell……… And I'll always love you, baby." Pretty soon, everybody started crying, even all the employees back at the agency. Havintine was crying the loudest with his face at the dragon's neck, his tears drenching her clothes.

Back at the agency…

"Damn, man." Flazentino muttered with sadness as Destiny held him in her arms. "She was a great owner to me."

"I know, I know." Destiny replied. "She was one of those popluar girls that never did wrong."

Back in the forest…

"Stupid great grandpa!" ZaQuinto cursed in a yell. "Had to give my favorite and only sister that curse!"

"Don't worry, man. She'll never be forgotten." Donatanyo pleaded with comfort.

"I was about to take her to this Homecoming Prom that was gonna happen at our school next Monday." Destiny pleaded as she appeared out of nowhere. ZaQuinto turned to look at her as he spoke.

"I would be her chaperone, too… just in case." He said sadly.

Havintine overheard and looked towards the two. "Just in case what?"

"Ya know…"

"Oh. I get it. You didn't want me to get sexually reckless with her. I know she's as fragile as a diamond, but trust me. She can't resist my sexy self."

"Oh, stop it, man. You're makin' it worse."

"Man, shut up!" After that was said, a small, weak, and deep chuckle was heard and everybody looked at ZaQuintina, who still looked dead. They watched her as she miraculously and slowly opened her glazed green eyes until they were chinese-looking. Havintine wiped his tears as he slowly regained himself. "Za…zaQuintina? You okay, baby?" She didn't reply as she just close her eyes again and gently grabbed his face, pulling him close to her for a kiss. He was happy to feel this as he wrapped his arms around her and slowly stood up with her in his arms. Everybody cheered with joy as they saw that she was okay… for good.

At the agency…

Everybody cheered as they saw this, especially Henry and Kate, who were crying happily in each other's arms.

"Well, I'll be damned." Agent Milestone muttered with amazement. "ZaQuintina's alive for good."

"Thank goodness! We gotta see her!" Kate cheered. Henry just nodded as he ran off with his wife towards the forest.

Back in the forest…

"Havintine, I won't let you down no more." ZaQuintina pleaded as she ended the kiss. "I love you too much to do so."

"Aw, baby. I know." Havintine replied as he held her closer. "I love you, too."

"Hey, ya'll." Destiny came in. "Flazentino just told me minutes ago about a Homecoming Prom next Monday, which is 2 days from graduation."

"Havintine and I will have to graduate a year early." ZaQuintina said excitedly. "We both got advanced diplomas in our careers."

"Which are?"

"Mine is a computer designer."

"Mine is a video game designer." Havintine added. "What's yours?"

"Cosmatologist." Destiny replied.

"You wanna do people's hair, huh?"

"Yeah. I've been working up new styles for any type of hair and I know I can get it all down in one shot."

"Good luck with that." ZaQuintina joked as she got onto her feet. "Now, about what we're gonna wear…"

Later, the next Monday night at 6:50…

Flazentino and Havintine were in Havintine's dorm room next door to ZaQuintina's dorm room, where the two ladies were. Flazentino just got finished getting dressed, but Havintine was having a hard time getting the jacket of his blue tuxedo on, due to his strong muscular arms.

"Goddamn it!" The husky yelled with frustration. "Me bein' a linebacker for the college's football team is whack for a tux."

"Oh, stop your complaining, Havintine." Flazentino said as he climbed up to the dresser in front of the husky. "At least you can tell me any secrets you have to tell to the entire school."

"Including ZaQuintina?"

"Yeah."

"Naw, man! She'll think I'm… a freak."

"What's the secret then?"

"I wasn't born to grow up like this."

"Huh?"

"I was… a… real dog transformed by a German scientist."

"WHOA! Are you serious!"

"Yeah. I was the most beautiful Siberian Husky in the whole show, winning over 50 best in shows in only a couple a years."

"Holy crap! Wait 'til ZaQuintina hears about this!" Flazentino wrote it down as he continued. "Do you know the name of this scientist?"

"His real name is Dr. Shakavev Gyavarrdi, but I call him Dr. Shaka for short."

"Well, thanks for that secret. Anything else?" Havintine finally ripped the sleeves as he spoke in a deeper tone of his voice.

"Actually… heh, heh. I do have one more secret… and I'll be sure to save this secret for last."

"What secret is that?"

"I… uh…" The husky paused he pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing a very expensive Sapphire jeweled diamond ring. "…am plannin' a lil' proposal to her. She's so beautiful to me that I wanna spend the rest of my life with her… by marryin' her."

"Aw, that's cute. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she hears this."

"Me, too, man. Me, too."

Later, at the school gym at 7:03 pm…

"My God!" Destiny exclaimed as she eyed the basketball team at the punch bowls. She was wearing a beautiful green silk dress with a green bow behind her back. "There's Randy Piablo. He's gettin' cuter and cuter by the minute. I'm gonna go over there and talk to him!"

After that was said, Havintine walked into the gym with ZaQuintina arm-in-arm together. Flazentino was sitting on ZaQuintina's shoulder. The green eyed dragon was wearing a very sexy lavender sleeve-less silk dress with a purple bow on her back. Everybody stopped what they were doing and were stunned to see the couple walk in ever so lovingly together. Destiny sighed at the couple.

"They look as though they're gettin' married or somethin'." She cooed.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Professor Flawince agreed. He was an elderly lion professor. "I heard Havintine forfeited the spelling bee, just to help ZaQuintina-Mitchell."

"They used to be friends, but now… they're lovers. Talk about a fast upgrade."

"Hey! Havintine! You look great, man!" Xterrio exclaimed from the football team section. "Fo' a tough linebacker, workin' to be a video game designer, you sure have a great sense of fashion."

"Well, ZaQuintina gave me a few pointers." Havintine replied as he faced his team, then was shocked to see… "Bugs? What are you doing here?"

"I figured dat we Looneys should attend yo' college Homecomin' Prom. See how ya'll behave." Bugs replied as he snapped his fingers, which cued for Lola, Sylvester, Daffy, ZaQuinto, and Donatanyo to walk in, all of them looking either sharp or beautiful, in Lola's case. "Enjoy yaselves, huh?"

Minutes later…

"And when she kissed me, I was like: 'Damn! She can kiss like she had a boyfriend before.'" Havintine finished as he was talking to his teammates, who were laughing after what the husky just said. "I'm just hopin' that this wasn't the case… the fact that she had a boyfriend before, I mean."

"I understand, man." Greg Raptor agreed. "A football player in love with the college's best, smartest, and sexiest cheerleader. What are the odds that she might have an ex-boyfriend?"

Then, on that cue, a strong white dragon, dressed in casual blue jeans and a black t-shirt, busted into the gym doors, making everybody quiet. ZaQuintina took two steps closer with a shocked face as the Looneys and Havintine looked surprised themselves.

"Maybe 100 to 1, man." Havintine angrily replied as he faced ZaQuintina with anger. "ZaQuintina-Mitchell, who the hell is this?"

"Now, Havintine…" The dragon pleaded with her brother standing beside her. "…calm down. He's not who you think he is…"

"He's your ex, isn't he?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Havintine! I'm serious, goddamn it!"

"No! I wanna know who the hell this is… NOW!"

"No need to yell at your girlfriend, dog!" The white dragon yelled. "My name is Frankie Dragonez. I left her for a reason…"

"You didn't have to make the break-up rude, you know!" ZaQuintina yelled at the dragon. "Just because I roared in my screams doesn't mean you have to dump me for it!"

"What can I say? Your excessive growlin' was gettin' on my last nerve!"

"No need to make a big deal about it, though!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oooooooooooh!" Everybody jeered in the background. Havintine was speechless at what he yelled at his girlfriend. ZaQuintina showed a deadly look on her face as she heard this and walked up to her ex with bravery.

"You wanna be like that, huh?" She asked smoothly. "Well, guess what?" After she asked that, she gave her ex a strong punch to his face, making the crowd clear the way for them. Havintine was about to jump in to help, but ZaQuinto silently told not to from the other side of the room.

"This is gonna be the best prom I've ever been to!" Flazentino exclaimed. This made Destiny shake her head with annoyance.

Back in the center of the dance floor…

Frankie was slowly getting up from the blow that he unexpectedly received from his ex-girlfriend, who walked up to him with a cool look on her face. He looked at her and was shocked.

"What the hell are you doin', girl!" He yelled as he grew pissed. "You know you in a dress, right?"

"Yeah… so what's your point? You're the one who had to ruin a perfect prom. I'm a secret agent, did you know that?" ZaQuintina asked back. Frankie was surprised to hear this, but he remained normal.

"A secret agent, huh?"

"It explains my kung-fu grip, stupid!"

"Oh, shut up, you green-eyed lizard! Just because you're a secret agent and a cheerleader, doesn't mean you can beat me!"

"Oh? Let me prove it."

"YOU AIN'T PROVIN' SHIT!" Frankie dove for her, but she easily back-flipped out of the way.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" ZaQuintina asked smoothly as she landed perfectly. "Maybe you should keep your cheatin' ass away from me and give up!"

"Cheatin'?" Havintine asked in wonder. ZaQuintina heard him and sighed.

"Havintine, I can explain. You see, at first, I thought Frankie could be trusted, but then I founf out that his extra studying turned out to be hangin' out with other women behind my back… older women at that, too. When I told him that I found out, I dumped him and told him never to show his ugly face again!"

"You wanna be like that with my girl, huh?"

"You don't know anything, puppy!" Frankie screamed as he pulled out a shotgun. This got everybody gasping, but remained calm. Havintine stood his ground as he did the unexpected…

"Yo, Dr. Shakavev! Get in here!" He called. Right on cue, an elderly man walked in, wearing his lab coat with glasses on his face. He had grey hair and a pencil in the coat's pocket. ZaQuintina, ZaQuinto, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, Destiny, and Flazentino were all shocked to see this person. "Everybody, this is Dr. Shakavev Gyavarrdi. He's the one that turned me from a normal Siberian Husky to what I look like now."

"WHAT!" ZaQuintina exclaimed. "Are you serious!"

"Yeah, ZaQuintina. When I was a normal dog, I won over 50 best in shows in every dog show in Germany and the United States."

"Wow! You were a beautiful husky, we're you?"

"The most beautiful at that, yeah."

"Cool! Was that your big secret?"

"Yeah, but I do have one more… UGH!" Havintine was punched across the face by Frankie after he said this. By the time he was on the ground, ZaQuintina used her tail and coiled it around her ex's arm, attempting to pull him away and she did, knocking him to the punch table behind her. While the white dragon was knocked out, ZaQuintina ran over to her boyfriend's aid and helped him up. While that was happening, everybody else noticed that Frankie wasn't out yet as he stood up fast with his shotgun in hand again. He aimed for ZaQuintina this time. Somehow, the green-eyed dragon sensed it before the shot and a dragon wing automatically came out right when the shot was fired and the bullets ricocheted off her bullet-proof wings. This shocked Dr. Shaka and Frankie as she chuckled with a smile. Havintine chuckled with her as they both stood up, back-to-back with smooth smiles. Frankie got nervous as he saw this.

"Uh, oh…" He muttered. Havintine and ZaQuintina didn't give the white dragon a chance as they both ran to him and gave a strong kick, two punches each, a tailwhip, and 6 stronger punches at him simultaneously. That left Frankie extremely bloody and weak. The two saw this and looked at each other, nodding their heads at the same time when their eyes met. Then…

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both screamed as they finished him with 40 strong punches and kicks, ending with ZaQuintina decapitating Frankie by fiercely tearing off his neck and eating it deliciously, making blood spurt everywhere, stainning everyone in the gym, but not comtaminating the food and drinks. Donatanyo was dazed as he saw this and purred.

"Damn! I'm in love!" He muttered with shock. ZaQuinto shook his head with annoyance as he walked up to his sister and gave her a pat on the back for a job well done.

"You made one hell of a bloody mess, but you killed him." He said with a little humor.

"You can tell that I really didn't love him from the start." ZaQuintina agreed. "Thanks for backin' me up, Havintine."

"No problem, baby." Havintine replied as he hugged her lovingly. "Just tryin' to protect ya from any cheaters. I didn't know you had a boyfriend before me."

"Yeah. That was my secret I was gonna tell you, but I guess Frankie beat me to it. Now, what's this I hear about you bein' a normal dog at first again?"

"He was my first animal tester for a special formula vaccination I made." Dr. Shaka replied for Havintine. "When I found out that his name was Havintine, I decided to give him a last name and a small additional name, just to make him special."

"So, his first name was natural, but his last name you made up?"

"Exactly. I wanted to add the 'Jr.' part to his name, just for an extra umph."

"Nice."

"It's a pleasure to meet the girlfriend of my experiment. What's your name?"

"ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii."

"Brilliant name. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Now, ZaQuintina…" Havintine came in as he took his girlfriend's hand and dragged her up to the stage with confidence. "…my other and final secret. When I first met you, you were truly a lover to me. We were friends, but to me, we seemed like the perfect couple. I never knew you were the sexiest dragon until Xterrio told me. I've always wanted to meet the best of the best and you were perfect. You've got the perfect voice, the perfect figure, the perfect personality, and the perfect career and I really love you deep inside my soft-as-a-puppy heart. So, I ask you…" He kneeled down in front of her on one knee and she gasped as he realized what was happening. "…from the bottom of this happy-go-lucky thing I call my heart, will you marry me?" After he asked the question, he took out the small box and revealed the gorgeous ring. ZaQuintina gasped harder as she was bedazzled by the jewelry shown before her and took it with happiness. Havintine smiled as he slowly stood up and allowed her to regain herself before she spoke.

"Oh, Havintine. You really love me that much!" She asked. Havintine just nodded in response. "Yes… YES! I'd love to marry you!" After that, she lept at him for the most loving hug imaginable. Everybody awed at this display, except ZaQuinto and Donatanyo, who watched with happy silence.

"Now my sister's not lil' no mo'!" ZaQuinto said to himself. Donatanyo nodded in agreement. Bugs and Lola walked up to him and Bugs nudged the dragon.

"Ya got on hell of a sista ova dere, doc! Ya must me one lucky dragon!" Bugs exclaimed. Lola giggled at her husband's statement.

"Yeah. She was a great agent. I can't wait until their graduation." She said with glee. ZaQuinto chuckled.

"I can't wait either."

ZaQuintina finally stopped the hug and looked in her boyfri… I mean, husband-to-be's eyes and smiled seductively as she spoke.

"So, now that we're married, do you think we could…" She whispered the last part in Havintine's ear sexually. The husky drooled at the sound of it.

"Oh, yeah. In your dorm room, okay?" He asked. ZaQuintina nodded in response as she gave a deep kiss on his mouth, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, scruffing his fur on the back of his neck while Havintine wrapped his strong hands around her waist, squeezing her butt sexually in the process. Everybody applauded as they saw this loving display of a change in their future.

To be continued…


	12. A Diary Entry worth Sharing

Chapter 12: A Diary Entry worth Sharing

(The italized text is ZaQuintina narrating her diary entry she's writing. The normal text is the action happening within the narration. Enjoy!)

The next day was early graduation day for Destiny, ZaQuintina-Mitchell, and Havintine as well as Havintine's friends: Xterrio, Johnathan, and Togarrii. With all of them having different fields, they stood proud and tall at the graduation ceremony with the Looney Tunes and the Loonatics along with Donatanyo, Kate, Henry, and ZaQuinto with Flazentino on his shoulder in the audience. Dr. Shakavev was in the audience, proudly watching his experiment become a successful graduate.

_Dear Kavazi Diary,_

_Things have been going well since graduation. After the little dinner I had before the actually main course last night at the prom, I felt a little nausea this morning and vomited in my trash can. I'm guessing Frankie was a bad junk food item to me. Other than that, I managed to make it to graduation as I felt completely better. As I stood there next to my husband-to-be, Havintine, I invisioned us in a good married relationship. My brother ZaQuinto's been doing really well since he healed from his disease. He's not shedding scales constantly anymore, but he's shedding scales according to seasonal changes, which is normal. _

_I received my advanced degree in computer design and an additional degree in computer enhancement technology education. Destiny did receive her degree in cosmotology, like she wanted it. Pretty soon, I might get her to do some catchy hair styles for me. Havintine and his boys all received video game designer degrees, having Havintine received an additional degree in computer animation to help him with his game design. After those awards were given, something else amazing happened…_

"ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii and Havintine James-Thomas Siberion, Jr., you two have just received word from Dragorii Technologies, owned by Henry Tabashi Dragorii. They figured that since we have a computer designer about to marry a video game designer, they decided that you two should become partners in making computer games. What do you two say?" The college's principal, Mr. Flavi, announced. Havintine and ZaQuintina looked at each other and smiled.

…_My dad's technology institute just made us partners in designing computer games and we gladly accepted, since we love each other that much. After we said 'yes', they gave us official I.D. passes into my dad's facility and we were in. _

_Now, about our wedding, which happened 4 months after we graduated…_

"Oh, my God." ZaQuintina muttered as she shivered with nervousness. Kate calmed her down as she adjusted her daughter's dress. "I'm really nervous right now."

"Calm down, sweetheart." Kate encouraged. "Havintine told me you would be nervous, so I've prepared." After that was said, she pulled out a beautiful pure diamond and sapphire gemstone necklace and placed it on her daughter's neck. "He made this himself, just in case you were this nervous.

"He… did?"

_I was nervous as hell before my mother showed me Havintine's specially designed necklace. He made it just for me and I was surprised to hear that. As my mother placed it on, I sure did feel his love hug me for comfort before the wedding, which made me increase my self-esteem and confidence. Moments later, the wedding was on and as I was awaiting my cue, I took a quick peek of Havintine's sharp suit. I could tell that his favorite color was blue. He wore nothing but blue. On his shoes, his bowtie, his tuxedo, and even his blue faced diamond Rolex watch. I chuckled at his nervousness. His fluffy tail was drooping between his legs with fear, just like any other dog would do and that was just cute. _

_As we were on the altar, hearing the preacher's speech, telepathic thoughts communicated through our heads as he heard each other. _

'Havintine, I feel so happy for you.' ZaQuintina's voice said from her mind. Havintine smiled as he heard this in his mind.

'Me, too.' His thoughts replied. 'Once he says "You can kiss the bride.", that'll be the start of the rest of our lives together.'

'I can hardly wait for that.'

_I chuckled as our thoughts were conversating with each other. As soon as it was nearly time to say "I do", we remained completely quiet. We finally heard "You may kiss the bride." That sent us to a kiss unlike any other and it was delicious. _

_And now, 6 months later, we started our separate careers and got our own house together. We were no longer in college and the Looneys are sure visiting us every now and then. Like yesterday… we had a special party in celebration of our success of our first day of our first products. Havintine made a very realistic video game for the PS3 and the Wii that involved a Siberian Husky, named Havintino, in a quest to find a very sacred gemstone that could give extreme power to whoever holds it while I made my first advanced technology in a very special Sony Vaio. My technology was called "The Tamikhano Virus-Eating Dragon Processor". The laptops with that processor was a major sell-out for the first 3 weeks while Havintine's new video game, titled "The Quest of the Husky Legacy: Havintino's Strive", was sold at over 60 million copies around the world. All the girls were in one room while the fellas were in the other, playing Havintine's game. As for us girls, including my mom and Destiny, I was previewing my technology in a Sony Vaio notebook I got for free for a well-earned success to them. _

"So, this processor… what's it called again?" Lexi asked ZaQuintina for the second time. She chuckled at her constant questions as she spoke.

"It's called _The Tamikhano Virus-Eating Dragon Processor_." ZaQuintina replied expertly. "It's guaranteed to delete any viruses, spam, and even pop-ups that could slow down your computer completely by just pressing the scan button on the keyboard and in less that a minute, any viruses or spam is completely deleted for good. Even the manager found it pretty impressive."

"I'll bet he did." Kate agreed. "Did you get promoted after he saw how many laptops with this processor was sold?"

"He hasn't thought it up yet, but when he does, he'll call me and let me know."

"It makes the computer itself faster than ever, even when it's not scanning for viruses."

"That's what made this computer a sell out, Mom."

"Of course. Do you wanna check on your husband and see his game?"

"Now that I think about it, I do wanna see his game. I'm not gonna play it. I'm just gonna watch."

_Like I told my mother, I went into the boys' game room and saw Havintine play his game as the other boys were psyched all over it. I chuckled at their behavior as I entered the door and closed it gently behind me. I saw ZaQuinto and his old friend, Donatanyo, with them as well. As I was watching the PS3 version of the game Havintine was playing, I noticed that the main character of the game look a lot like him. I was curious as to who he really was. So, I asked him as I took my seat. _

"Hey, Havintine." ZaQuintina greeted as she sat down next to her husband. "This game looks really sweet. What's it rated?"

"I was hopin' it would be at least T for teen, but it turned out that since I added the blood and gore to this, it was raised to M for mature. You… don't mind that, do you?" Havintine replied with his focus on the game. ZaQuintina nodded.

"I don't mind. It's your game. You made it. I have a question about the character your using, Havintino… is he you with a different name?"

"Glad you asked that, baby. Havintino is actually my long lost brother. He's my twin. He's still a normal Siberian Husky because Dr. Shaka hasn't found him yet. He really wants to transform him into the same way I look now."

"I never knew you had a family to begin with."

"C'mon now, ZaQuintina! Of course I have a family. The bad thing about them is that they're still regular dogs. I'm the only one that was mutated."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. It takes the family love outta me sometimes when I think about it."

"_Poor Havintine," was what I said in my head as I watched him play his game. The dog in the game really exists as his long lost brother and as for the rest of the family, they were probably separated as they were adopted one-by-one. I really hoped that I'll get to meet his family soon. _

_Later, on that same night, it was time for him to do something incredible. What the name of it… was called a 'Taakii', which is Takiyanoan language for "Dance of Personality". It was something my grandfather tought me when I was a hatchling. Since we were living on my home island, Takiyano, it was time he learned our island tradition… privately in our bedroom. _

"A taakii?" Havintine asked as he sat down in front of his wife on the edge of the bed. "What is that?"

"It's a type of interpritive dance where it symbolizes your personality." ZaQuintina replied. "So really, you can dance any way you want, as long as it shows who you are."

"Can you show me how it's done then with yours?"

"Sure, baby."

_As I showed my husband my own freestyle taakii, he grew interested as he watched with observing eyes. He was getting the hang of it in a record time, which was how I wanted it. After I showed him, it was his turn._

"Okay, Havintine." ZaQuintina said after she finished her dance. "You looked rather observant as I was dancing. What do you think?"

"I think it's pretty cool. That dance does show your personality." Havintine replied as he stood up from the bed. "You think I can try?"

"Yeah. I don't need to teach you."

"Really? You could even do some street dancin' or breakdancin' or even hip-hop?"

"As long as it symbolizes you and you only. Get it?"

"I… think I get it. Lemme try."

_I then sat down on my bed and watched him do his hip-hop style taakii. It was absolutely impressive. It looks like he's known how to do this his whole life, but I decided not to question him until the right time. After his dance was over, I applauded as he took a playful bow as a thanks. Then, we made love that night as he started it off with a passionate kiss. We amazingly made love until about 3 o' clock in the morning and didn't wake up until 11:30 this morning. _

_I have a new pet. Havintine gave it to me as a great thanks for previewing his own freestyle taakii. His name is Kavonette or Kavon for short. He's a 6 month old katasaurus pup. A katasaurus is a mixture of three different animals. He has the fulffy striped tail and the black legs of a red panda, the ears, head, and face of a fox with two small sensor antennae, having one on each side of his mouth, and the body of a lightning striped tiger. Havintine told me that when he becomes a year old, he'll be as big as a red panda. That I'll be happy to see. Right now, he's about the same size of a miniature dachshund and on my shoulder right now, being well-behaved watching me type this entry. I hope you do well in this new Sony Vaio and I'll be sure to talk to you soon. Thanks._

_Love, you best and only friend,_

_ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii (a.k.a. ZQ-Mitchell) _

ZaQuintina sighed as she completed her entry and saved it to her virtual diary. After she saved it, she slowly closed it and held Kavonette in her hands as she spoke.

"You can call me 'the luckiest dragon in Takiyano'." She started. "Know why?" Kavonette shook his head in response. "Because I'm called the sexiest dragon in the world, I'm the best secret agent ACME Silver Dragon Agency's ever known, I'm the smartest student in Radford University, the best cheerleader on the Radford Seahorses squad, and now, I'm the greatest and most creative computer designer in the world. Tell you the truth, Havintine was a great friend to begin with along with that. Do you think I should be really called 'a Renaissance dragon'? Because that's what I called myself." Kavonette nodded happily as he licked her face playfully. ZaQuintina giggled in her deep tone as she received the cute kisses. "Thanks, Kavonette."

Havintine knocked on the door minutes later. They both looked over at him.

"Finished your diary entry, baby?" He asked her as he walked up to her. ZaQuintina nodded as she stood up with Kavonette on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I thought it was gonna take me all morning, but eventually, I finished in record time." She replied. "You ready to go to work?"

"Almost. I just need a kiss for good luck."

ZaQuintina giggled as she moved closer for the kiss and Kavonette hopped off her shoulder just in time for them to begin their deep passionate kiss, forcing ZaQuintina's hands on Havintine's scruff on the back of his neck and Havintine's strong hands around his wife's waist, gently playing with her tail in the process. Kavonette watched from the floor and awed at the display silently with a smile.

So, from that day foreword, ZaQuintina-Mitchell Tamikhano Dragorii and Havintine James-Thomas Siberion, Jr. were known as the greatest couple in the world, living the good life in ZaQuintina's home island of Takiyano, which was a mystical island off the coast of the Japanese sea.

The End!

(My own version of this story with a different title will be in my deviantART profile soon. Look out for it. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.)


End file.
